Struggles On A Hook: Generations
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to SOAH 3: Golden Darkness. In this summer special, Freddy is planning a large beach party that is unfortunately interrupted with the return of Fredrick who is now a phantom. Fredrick manages to kidnap many of Freddy's friends and trap them in different parts of the past. It's up to Freddy and Foxy to save their friends and get rid of Fredrick for good! Anthropomorphic AU!
1. The Prologue

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE IS PART OF STORY SO PLEASE READ***_

 _ **Uh hello? Hello-hello? Uh well if you're hearing then chances are you've picked a good time to learn some full-on info. But I will say that Struggles on a Hook: Generations is finally here. Since it's summer now and that means awesomeness and more time to write stories for FNAF and other franchises, uh I thought why not creating a little special. Uh, now concerning your safety, there is no way Fredrick could be in it...so don't worry about that. Uh, haven't seen Toy Freddy much at all since his character was killed off in SOAH 2. Heh, I guess that's a good thing right?**_

 _ ***Toy Freddy barges in***_

 ** _Toy Freddy: THERE YOU ARE KINGSTRIKER! I'VE COME BACK FOR YOU!_**

 ** _Me: HUH? WHAT? TOY FREDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CHARACTER OFF THIS FRANCHISE! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!_**

 ** _Me: AAAHHH! GUYS I NEED HELP HERE! CALL THE FAZBEAR GANG! CALL SOMEONE! HELP! OH SH-_**

 _ **-STATIC-**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GREETINGS READERS, IT'S ME, TOY FREDDY, ALSO KNOWN A FREDRICK IN THIS SERIES. I'VE CAPTURED KINGSTRIKER AND I PLAN TO DOOM THE FAZBEAR GANG BY CHANGING THIS SUMMER SPECIAL SUITED TO MY SPECIFICATIONS! NOBODY CAN STOP ME! AND DON'T THINK HIS OCS THUNDER AND FRANK CAN HELP SINCE I CAPTURED THEM AS WELL. IF YOU WANT KINGSTRIKER BACK, YOU'LL HAVE TO SURVIVE THIS STORY AND THE CHANGES I MAKE TO PAST EVENTS. HAHAHAHA! YOU'VE ALL SEEN THOSE PHANTOMS IN FNAF 3 RIGHT? WELL PREPARE YOURSELVES AS I CREATE A NEW PHANTOM. I WILL BECOME...PHANTOM FREDRICK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS SPECIAL, BECAUSE IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!**_

 ** _-STATIC-_**

* * *

Struggles On A Hook: Generations

 _(Or as Freddy would like to call it...THE TIME HIS NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY WAS RUINED!)_

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **1:00 PM...Kingstriker's Residence**_

In the home of the author himself, he, Thunder and Frank have been captured and tied up by Fredrick's game counterpart Toy Freddy who hated that his character was killed off the series. Still full of hatred for the Fazbear Gang, he decided to take over Kingstriker's little Summer Special and ruin the gang's lives. His plan was to have Fredrick travel through several events in the past and screw up the future.

 **"MUAHAHAHAHA! Alright Kingstriker, it's time to meet your doom! And nothing will stop me this time.**

 **"DAMN IT TOY FREDDY YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"**

 **"OH BUT I WILL! Now I'm sure you won't mind me making a few changes to the past of the Fazbear Gang and ruining this special."**

Kingstriker gulps while Thunder and Frank fear for their life. They hoped back in Striker City, the crew would sense the danger.

 _ **"Now narrate the damn thing while I start my plan."**_

 ** _"Fine."_**

 _ **1:30 PM..."Struggles" universe...**_

Meanwhile with the legendary and crazy band of animals called the Fazbear Gang, they were organizing a large beach party to celebrate the first day of summer, and it was going to be a very hot day. Though things were not going to go according to plan. During the day before, the gang was deciding on what to get for their summer beach party. Freddy was talking with Chica and Golden outside his house while writing things on a notepad.

"Alright, so we've got the grill, the volley ball net, the ball itself, bunch of towels, soda, water, juice, ice, and the biggest item of all...pizza." Freddy said.

"Ugh, don't you guys ever get tired of that stuff?" Golden asked.

"NO!" Chica screeched making Golden jump.

"She's serious about her pizza." Freddy whispered to his brother.

"I see."

It's been 2 weeks since the destruction of Striker City, the revival of Golden and the recruitment of Springtrap. Golden had gotten his own apartment nearby Chi Chi and Springtrap. Despite their new bond, Golden didn't hang around Freddy's gang a whole lot since he preferred to do his own thing. Springtrap enjoyed the crazy antics that the gang often got into. He felt as if he had the perfect family...sure. But yeah, everything seemed to be okay with the group. Unfortunately for the town, it was still destroyed and repairing would take almost half the year. Many had decided to move out while others just did what they could here.

"Say, where are the boys at?" Chica asked.

"I think they were going to-"

Freddy is cut off when 3 blurs of red, purple and gold go by and laughter is heard.

"...Have a race." Freddy finished with a smile.

"Those three never wear out." Chica said.

"They should spend time helping us prepare instead of racing around." Golden snorted.

"Well the other girls should be here soon, Nette would help but he's still deleting any traces of info on Fredrick. I'm glad to be rid of that guy, especially after what he did." Freddy sighed.

"Speaking of that, Golden while you did apologize to their parents, you never apologized to Bonnie or Bon Bon for setting that house fire." Chica said.

"Honestly, I've been a little nervous about them not accepting an apology." Golden said.

"You getting nervous? Another rare emotion from you." Freddy teased.

Golden playfully punched Freddy in the arm which he returned. Despite being absent during the gang's misadventures, Freddy and Golden would often spend some brotherly time with each other. Freddy often had to help Golden keep up with the time and changes. Though Golden found it hard to believe that Freddy had fell in love with Mangle. Speaking of Mangle, she, Bon Bon and Chi Chi arrive with a few supplies.

"Sorry we're late, but we went in got some things in advance." Mangle said sitting a box down.

"Aw, but I made a list and everything. Plus I added a few things when we plan our night of debauchery." Freddy whined.

"Relax, we still got a few more things to do. Where is my brother?" Mangle asked.

She got her answer when the three speeders race back but have no time to stop and ram straight into the girls.

BOOM!

 **WASTED**

"Oops, sorry girls." Foxy said.

"Ain't nothing new, now would you three kindly help us bring this stuff in?" Chi Chi asked getting up and dusting herself off.

"Sure thing, Springtrap you get most of it." Bonnie said.

"WHAT? Why me?" Springtrap asked.

"Because you're the strongest one around so it should be no problem." Bonnie smiled.

Springtrap rolled his eyes and carried most of the boxes inside Freddy's house muttering to himself.

 _ **2:00 PM...Nette's House...**_

Meanwhile, Nette had been taking a nap in his music box looking forward to the beach party. As he thought about how much fun it was going to be, a sudden emotion of fear rose through his skinny body. He was sensing something wrong...like dangerously wrong, so wrong not even the wrongest person in the world could see how wrong it was. He stopped his music and peeked out of the box, he saw nothing...at least in front of him. He looked behind him to see what looked like a ghostly male human materializing into view...me.

"WHAT THE? KINGSTRIKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?"

"Look it's a long story, but I came to warn you. Plus I'd like to be referred to as Phantom Kingstriker now. Listen, he's coming back!"

"Who?"

"You know who...that asshole bear."

"Are you talking about Fredrick? We killed him."

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh-no. You killed him yes, but he has a way of coming back."

"What? How?"

"OKAY SO FREDRICK'S GAME COUNTERPART TOY FREDDY, TOOK OVER THE FRANCHISE AND IS PLANNING TO SCREW UP THE PAST BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLE! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!"

"But how is going to get back here?"

"Well it turns out, he's coming back as a phantom. He told me that he plans to take control of the magic in your music box and gain the ability to time travel."

"I almost forgot I can time travel, the only problem is that it depletes most of my energy and could possibly kill me if used for too long which is why I never use it, plus think of the damage."

"Well you need to stop him before it's too late!"

Nette is blinded by a bright light as I leave. Nette is left in udder shock. There was no way Fredrick would really do that...would he? Yeah probably. Maybe he was just imagining things. Just then a new figure materialized in front of Nette, who is was made him gasp. There standing in front of him was Fredrick, but he looked a bit different. He looked like he had been in a bad fire and was burned all over to the point his red cheek blushes looked barely visible. His eyes had changed to black with white pupils. He grinned evilly at Nette.

"Hello Nette." Fredrick growled.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T BE HERE! YOU'RE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU ALL BURNED UP? ARE YOU A PHANTOM LIKE KINGSTRIKER SAID?"

"Indeed I am, I'M BACK TO GET REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! I REFUSE TO GO SO EASILY! EVEN IF I CAN'T RETAIN MY NORMAL SELF, DOESN'T MEAN THIS NEW FORM WON'T COME IN HANDY! I HEARD ABOUT SPRINGTRAP BETRAYING ME AND JOINING WITH YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU WIN THIS TIME!"

"But Golden said some people don't get the chance to come back as ghosts or haunt people."

"It's complicated I know, but it doesn't matter. I'm back and I will be referred to as Phantom Fredrick. And you will be a perfect part of my plan." Fredrick snarled.

"Oh please, if you're a phantom then you can't touch anything physical." Nette smirked.

"Then why can I do this?"

Toy Freddy punches Nette in the face nearly making him fall out of the box. Nette covered his face realizing Phantom Fredrick maintained a solid form.

"OW! I ACTUALLY FELT THAT! BUT HOW-"

"I HAVE MY WAYS YOU DAMN PUPPET, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Before Nette could do anything, Phantom Fredrick screeched in his face and made Nette faint. He stuffed Nette back in the music box and grabbed Nette's teleporter gun. He knew with some modifications and the secret powers of the music box, he could create a portable time gun.

"Now let the fun begin."

Phantom Fredrick looks at the reader and grits his teeth in an evil smile. Later, Bonnie and Bon Bon went to go visit their parents to tell them about the beach party. Bonnie knocked on the door...but no one came to it.

"Hmm. that's strange." Bonnie said.

"Try the doorbell." Bon Bon said.

He rung it but still no one came. Bonnie tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked...his parents never kept it unlocked. Upon opening the door, they discovered the place in a wreck. The furniture is turned over, the pictures on the wall are smashed, the TV broken, glass and paper all over the floor. The bunnies were horrified.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bonnie yelled.

"I'LL CHECK UPSTAIRS!" Bon Bon said.

They searched all around the house but there were no signs of them. Bonnie was searching for any signs of a note left behind when he heard his sister scream.

"BON BON?"

He raced up the stairs but didn't see Bon Bon anywhere.

"Bon Bon? You okay?" He called out.

But suddenly, a large blue portal opens up behind him and starts to suck him in.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO! NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **-STATIC-**_

 ** _7:00 PM...Freddy's house..._**

Freddy had been constantly trying to contact Bonnie but he never picked up. Chi Chi even tried and couldn't get in touch with him. He sat on the couch worried while Chica made a pizza.

"Don't worry Freddy, maybe his phone died and he's just not aware." Chica suggested.

"I'm not sure, he'd never go anywhere unless it's fully charged." Freddy sighed.

Chica came over with the pizza and they ate it together unknown of the danger that was approaching.

 _ **7:15 PM...Chi Chi's Apartment...**_

Chi Chi had given up on trying to contact Bonnie and laid on her bed clutching a pillow. She was worried, it wasn't like Bonnie to not answer his phone. She started to text Chica for some comfort when she saw a bright light coming from the living room.

"Huh? I thought I turned the TV off." Chi Chi said.

As she walked into the living room, she saw the TV showing static. She hoped to god the TV hadn't ceased working forever or something, that was a very large flat screen TV! But how did it turn on, the remote was lying on the table in front of the couch. She tried to turn if off but it stayed on.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

She slapped the remote several times in her hand and kept pressing the button but nothing worked. Instead she goes to turn it off on the side of the TV. But before she could even get there, another portal opened up behind her and started to suck her in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Above, Springtrap heard the screaming and teleported down to see her being dragged in.

"THE FUCK? HOLD ON CHI CHI!" Springtrap yelled.

He went for her feet and pulled, but the suction was too strong and he felt himself being pulled in too!

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? OH NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _ **-STATIC-**_

 **7:30 PM...Freddy's house...**

Golden had just arrived over at Freddy's house after Freddy had called him about Bonnie's disappearance. Chica was wondering why Chi Chi had stopped texting her.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do." Golden shrugged.

"Maybe I should see if the others had seen him." Freddy thought.

He contacted Mangle who answered.

 **"Hey Freddo!"**

"Hey Mangle, have you seen Bonnie?"

 **"No not recently. Me and Foxy are trying to look for Bon Bon, she's missing too!"**

"WHAT? This can't be happening!" Freddy grabbed his head.

 **"Something weird is going on that's for sure. Hey...WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS THAT? GET AWAY FROM ME! FOXY HELP!"**

"MANGLE WHAT'S WRONG?"

 **"SOME STRANGE PORTAL IS...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"MANGLE? MANGLE! MANGLE ANSWER ME!"

But she hangs up causing Freddy to panic even more, and now Golden was freaked out.

"FREDDY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHICA?" Golden pointed her out.

Chica was frozen with a horrified expression on her face. She stared forward at nothing.

"Chica? CHICA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Freddy yelled.

"She's like frozen in place...and cold. Come on we need to get to Foxy's house, bring her." Golden said.

Freddy picked up the frozen chicken and the three race to Foxy's house.

"Don't worry Chica, we'll solve this." Freddy whispered to her frozen form.

When they finally arrived at the house, they heard some kind of announcement.

 _ **LEVEL 1: FOXY'S HOUSE**_

"The hell, was it is this some kind of video game?" Golden asked.

Suddenly, Foxy comes crashing through a window seemingly being kicked by a figure. That figure turned out to be Phantom Fredrick who landed on the ground. Foxy crashed into the bears.

"Aye me head. OH GUYS YE JUST IN TIME! FREDRICK IS BACK AS SOME KIND OF PHANTOM! AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO CHICA?" Foxy over to her.

Before Freddy could answer, they all turned to hear Phantom Fredrick laughing, the modified teleporter gun in his hand.

"FREDRICK? IS THAT YOU?" Freddy gasped.

"UGH...HIM?" Golden growled.

Freddy stormed straight up to Fredrick and got in his face.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU BACK? WE GOT RID OF YOU FOR GOOD!" Freddy roared.

"Oh it's quite simple really, it involved taking out the author and changing the rules a bit. I managed to bring myself back from the dead...kinda." Phantom Fredrick grinned.

"YOU TOOK OUT THE AUTHOR? YOU'RE SICK!" Freddy yelled.

"I decided that we play a little game which involves you saving all your friends from different time periods. I captured them all and froze them in time, Chica for example is frozen in this time, but you have to save them by repeating past events and avoiding my traps. If you want to save everyone and the author, you'll have to defeat me first." Fredrick explained.

"THEN FIGHT ME!" Freddy put up his fists.

"Oh you won't get to fight me just yet. You see I've changed some of your friends into enemies that you'll have to fight in order to save them."

"So if ye froze Chica? We have to fight her?" Foxy asked.

"Well not her, but I know someone else who can help even the odds."

Before the others could question him, Phantom Fredrick opens a portal behind Golden who groans.

"Not again."

Golden is sucked straight in screaming before it closes.

"NO!" Freddy yelled.

"FREDRICK YE EVIL BASTARD!" Foxy growled.

"IT'S PHANTOM FREDRICK NOW! YOU AND YOUR STUPID GANG RUINED ME! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! YOU'RE SEEING ME THE WAY I WAS WHEN YOU LEFT ME BEATEN AND BURNED IN THAT EXPLOSION! IF I GO BACK TO HELL, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

Phantom Fredrick suddenly starts to summon 10 phantom robots of himself, though they were intentionally about as strong as his old robots. Foxy and Freddy were surrounded.

"I'll leave you to it...unless you can defeat these robots, Chica is screwed. Farewell Fazbear crew!" Fredrick said.

As Fredrick faded away, Freddy and Foxy stood back-to-back.

"We can take down these guys!" Foxy smirked.

"Indeed, we must save Chica and find the others, we're the only ones who can do it." Freddy said.

The two nod and look at the advancing robots. Freddy pulled out his baton from under his hat and it extended to the length of a baseball bat. Foxy summoned his fire in his hand and his hook increased in size. Chica's frozen form stood out of harm's way. The two attacked the robots, Freddy knocking the heads off a few while Foxy threw fire at some others. The robots did their best to fight back but missed each attack. Foxy sliced some more with his hook and Freddy knocked off the last robot's head.

"Well that was easy." Foxy said.

"Yeah, well apparently this is the first level...hey wait Chica is still frozen." Freddy pointed out.

"Chica! Sweetie?" Foxy waved a hand in front of her.

Suddenly they hear clapping and out comes Phantom Fredrick from behind a house.

"Well done boys, well done. But this part isn't over yet, obviously by Chica still frozen."

"UNFREEZE HER YE CREEP!" Foxy bared his fangs.

"Not until after this."

Phantom Fredrick suddenly vanishes leaving them confused.

"After what?" Foxy asked.

Suddenly a portal opens and Golden is flung out landing on his feet.

"GOLDEN YOU'RE OKAY...Golden?"

Freddy saw that Golden's black eyes with white pinpricks had turned red with black pinpricks.

"Oh no! Fredrick turned him evil again!" Freddy shuttered.

"So that means..."

 _ **BOSS FIGHT: GOLDEN**_

"Ah shit." Both of them groaned.

Golden began the fight but shooting some orbs at them and the two managed to dodge them. Foxy zipped up to Golden and tried to punch him but Golden blocked it and knocked the wind out of Foxy with a punch to the gut. Freddy switched with him and tried to sweep Golden off his feet but Golden jumped up and kneed Freddy in the chin. Freddy was glad that not all of Golden's powers were in him. Nette had restricted him of his teleporting and hovering so he was grounded until the puppet said otherwise.

"Oh Golden, I'm over here!" Foxy taunted a few houses down.

Golden cracked his knuckles before sprinting at the fox. Foxy sprinted back and just before the two could collide, Foxy side-stepped him forcing Golden to abruptly stop and turn around, just to get sucker-punched back. Foxy decided to switch with Freddy who adjusted his bowtie and hat. Gritting his sharp teeth, Golden raced at Freddy and swung a punch. Freddy ducked and punched Golden in the face before lunging at him and kicking Golden back some more. Golden rushed at Foxy who zipped out of his way. Foxy then shot some fire from his hand blasting Golden to the ground.

"He seems weaker." Foxy said.

"Well we never did grant him back all his powers...I guess Fredrick didn't know that." Freddy shrugged.

Golden got back up and growled at them. He charged Freddy who charged back and started to grapple with each other. Foxy looked for a good time to attack and decided to race up and tear some fur off of Golden's chest with his hook. Golden recoiled back with a roar giving Freddy the chance to pummel him to the ground. After about 6 punches to the face, Golden blacks out for a moment and eyes return to the normal black with the white centers. Freddy got off him and backed up.

"Golden you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Ugh...my head...what happened?" Golden rubbed his head.

"Fredrick turned you evil and we had to fight you." Freddy helped him up.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." Golden said.

"It's okay...HEY LOOK!"

 _ **LEVEL 1 COMPLETE! CHICA AND GOLDEN UNLOCKED!**_

The three turn to see Chica slowly starting to move again. She nearly fell on the ground but Foxy grabbed her in time.

"LASS YE ALRIGHT!" Foxy cheered.

"Whoa that was crazy!" Chica said.

Foxy pulled her in for a passionate kiss ignoring the looks from the bears. Golden snickered and Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I'll never want to put you through something that...I was worried we was gonna have to fight ye if Fredrick was controlling ye." Foxy said.

"FREDRICK? HE'S BACK?"

"Aye, but yer safe now."

"So why are we over here?" Chica asked.

"You were frozen and we had to fight some robots and a possessed Golden to save you." Freddy explained.

"Wow...well what now?" Chica asked.

Suddenly a phantom figure materialized in front of them...and it was me again.

"Looks like you'll need my help." Phantom Kingstriker said.

"Oh hey Striker, I can't believe Fredrick is back, I thought we were rid of him." Freddy sighed.

"Well we're not. His game counterpart had to go and ambush me and take over this universe. Now, we must journey back through time and stop him from causing trouble. I know everywhere he's going and where he is now. While I won't be able to exactly tag along, I'll teleport you to each time period myself. Oh and it's Phantom Kingstriker for now." Phantom Kingstriker informed them.

"Thanks!" Chica hugged me.

"AW YEAH! SUMMER SPECIAL!" Foxy cheered.

"Alright here we go!"

And Phantom Kingstriker teleports them all...to the very beginning of the original Struggles On A Hook...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Toy Freddy: DAMN IT! I KNEW THOSE ROBOTS WERE TOO WEAK! No matter, I'll get them next time! And I'll make the robots stronger. Let's see if Foxy will escape capture when I mess with a few things. BEWARE READERS, MY PLANS HAVE ONLY BEGUN!**_


	2. The Original Era

_**Toy Freddy: HAHA! THEY WON'T GET FAR THIS TIME! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! NOBODY CAN STOP ME THIS TIME!**_

 _ **Me: WE'LL SEE WON'T WE!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: OH SHUT UP!**_

 _ **Me: NEVER!**_

 _ **By the way everyone just to let you all know, I've already typed up this entire story and will hopefully be able to post a chapter each day. So to those who wanted their OCs or any new ideas to be put in, unfortunately that cannot happen since it's already done. The only OCs that can be used are Thunder and Frank which are mine. I wanted to make all the chapters before posting the story because I had the whole idea in my mind and I wouldn't forget anything I wanted to add...and it took a lot of thinking! So again sorry to those who had ideas and OCs, but I honestly wanted to finish this up before I get any new ideas later on...which was highly unlikely. Hope you all understand.**_

 _ **Also, Scott has posted a second FNAF 4 teaser on his website. That's one messed up Bonnie!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Original Era

 _ **1:00 AM...Foxy's Old Neighborhood**_

 _ **(SOAH Chapter 1: Escaping Custody)**_

 _ **LEVEL 2: OLD CITY**_

Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Golden are transported to Foxy's old neighborhood and hear the sounds of police sirens and some people shouting.

"Woah what's going on here?" Chica asked.

"It's too late at night for all this commotion." Freddy said.

"Hey where's Foxy?" Golden asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHY THIS MOMENT?" Came a yell.

The three look up to see Foxy falling to the ground with the wing he ripped from the chopper to use as a sled. Foxy realized they were taken back to the day he escaped from custody after biting that man's frontal lobe off. But there was a difference, Phantom Fredrick had released more phantom robots to destroy Foxy as the fox slid down the hills.

"FOLLOW FOXY! AND STOP THOSE ROBOTS!" Freddy ordered.

"WE CAN'T KEEP UP WITH HIM!" Chica yelled.

Suddenly three more chopper wing pieces are summoned in front of them, thanks to Phantom Kingstriker.

"Nice, now let's go!" Golden said.

The three raced down the hills as Foxy managed to steer around a few bends and take out some robots with his hook and fire blasts. He knew the goal was to get to his old house, maybe Mangle and Bon Bon could be saved there...if they were there this time. Despite the fact that they were back in the past, the city looked a bit altered...more modernized. But it didn't matter, what mattered was saving his friends...especially his sister. The four skated over a few hills grabbing some nice air while destroying the robots and dodging police.

"Is this what you really went through Foxy?" Chica asked ducking under a robot's arm.

"Aye I did minus the robots, but it was pretty fun. I remember at the end there was one cop who tried to shoot me in the head, but Mangle knocked him out." Foxy said slicing a robot in half.

"You guys never told me sledding down hills was this much fun!" Golden said while blasting another robot.

"I still have trouble with it." Freddy sighed taking out another robot with his baton.

At the top of the last hill their boards slip from them and they fly far into the distance landing just a few blocks down from the house. They noticed Bonnie and Bon Bon's destroyed house...which made them quickly stop and glare at Golden.

"Oh yeah...I remember this." Golden rubbed the back of his head.

Golden looked back at the house remembering that neither Bonnie nor Bon Bon mention it because they didn't want to think about it. They were just happy that their parents were still alive. A tear began to form in Golden's eye thinking of what he did. But Foxy decided to change the subject.

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Foxy said.

The four race off just as some police cars come racing up behind them.

"FREEZE! STOP RUNNING AND SURRENDER!" One yelled.

Golden used what little energy he had and fired some golden orbs at the cars making them skid out of control and crash.

"You think they're dead?" Chica asked.

"I hope so, we're almost there come on." Golden said.

But as they reached the house, 2 large robots are summoned and block their path. The four screech to a halt ready for battle.

"Ugh, we were so close." Freddy sighed.

"Don't give up yet brother. I have an idea." Golden smirked.

Golden stood on front of the robots, inhaled in a lot air and unleashed his unique and lower-pitched version of his screech.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

The noise vibrated the whole neighborhood and the robots quickly began to leak out so much oil before they crumbled apart. The group cheered for Golden before another announcement was heard.

 _ **LEVEL 2 COMPLETE! MANGLE UNLOCKED!**_

Suddenly Mangle materialized in front of them, when it was finished she grabbed her head moaning.

"Ugh...my head...and my body." Mangle said.

She was suddenly tackled by a happy Foxy.

"SIS YOU'RE HERE! WE SAVED YE!" Foxy yelled.

"Good to see you to Foxy, but why are back in our old neighborhood?" Mangle asked.

"We have to go through different moments from the past to save everyone from Fredrick." Freddy explained.

"FREDRICK? THAT'S PUNK IS BACK?" Mangle gasped.

"Yep...as a phantom. Look we need to get to the next place...but where's the author?" Golden asked.

 **"Don't worry guys I found a way to communicate with you telepathically. I'll send you where Fredrick is now. LET'S GO!"**

And so crew are teleported to their next location.

 _ **10:00 PM...Freddy's neighborhood**_

 ** _(SOAH Chapter 3: Shadows Revealed)_**

 _ **LEVEL 3: FAZBEAR NEIGHBORHOOD**_

The gang are placed back in Striker City but around the time Foxy met the Fazbear Crew. Foxy could see BB's house and peered through a window to see that the enragement child was already safe and sound.

"Hmm...the night I met you guys." Foxy said to Freddy and Chica.

"Oh yeah, I was enjoying a night on the town...alone." Chica sighed.

"And I was just walking around...wait a minute...if this is when you met us...then that means..."

Freddy cuts himself off when Foxy scowled realizing what else happened that night.

"Oh great...the old times just can't get away from us can they?" Foxy sighed.

Suddenly Phantom Fredrick appeared growling.

"Ugh, you punks are only experiencing the beginning of my plans. You'll never make it to the end." He said.

"JUST STOP ALL THIS AND GIVE US BACK OUR FAMILY!" Freddy roared.

"NEVER! IT'S TIME I GET YOU GUYS SPLIT UP...ESPECIALLY YOU FOXY! YOU'LL HAVE A TOUGH TIME WITH THIS ONE!"

He pointed to the top of one of the largest hills, there stood what looked like Bonnie staring down at them, his eyes were black but had red pinpricks instead of white. The others gasped.

"OH NO BONNIE!" Freddy yelled.

"BONNIE SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE!" Chica begged.

Golden was a little surprised. He wanted to do something but Foxy butted in.

"Leave him to me!" Foxy said.

"Ah yes, nothing should be getting in the way of your rivalry right?" Golden asked.

"So this explains while you were so tired out that night." Mangle smirked.

Foxy only nodded. Phantom Fredrick summoned some more robots to distract Freddy, Chica, Mangle and Golden. Foxy raced towards Bonnie who had started to run towards him.

 _ **BOSS FIGHT: BONNIE**_

Foxy knew Bonnie didn't mean any of what was about to happen, but the bunny had to be stopped and it was gonna be a lot different this time! As the two leaped off their current hills, they did their usual cross pose before starting their upgraded battle race through the outskirts of town. The others followed while avoiding the robots.

"I'd stay back Golden. Intervening in a Bonnie and Foxy fight is like jumping straight into a tornado made out of fists." Freddy informed his brother who nodded.

Mangle and Chica chuckled and shook their heads.

"Looks like we're getting some entertainment after all." Mangle said.

"Boys." Chica giggled.

With the help of Golden's remaining powers, he gave Freddy, Chica and Mangle additional speed and they four could keep up with the speeding duo. Instead of going through downtown, the battle race instead stayed on the outskirts. They raced up and down a few dirt hills and avoided any parked cars. Foxy and Bonnie stayed tied before Foxy breaks the sound barrier with his fiery boost. Foxy was about to find out that Phantom Fredrick had given the bunny some new powers when Bonnie boosts up as well with a purple aura and they ram shoulders, sparks flying everywhere from their auras. Foxy slows down, jumps and kicks Bonnie in the back of the head nearly making the bunny lose control. Bonnie came up behind Foxy punched him in the back of the head and tried to sweep him off his feet and Foxy jumped and spun-kicked Bonnie back.

"HEY FOXY YOU KEEPING THIS OUT OF THE CITY?" Freddy asked.

"SHOULD I?" Foxy looked back.

Before he gets an answer, Bonnie rams a fist into his face slowing down Foxy. Apparently now Bonnie could hit a lot harder than usual. Foxy sped up again and tried to swing his fist at Bonnie but the bunny dodged it and tried to ram him. Foxy dodged out of the way before seeing them getting closer to a ramp that led onto the highway in the direction of town. But before he could go there, Bonnie suddenly jumped into the air and shot a large burst of electricity from his hands. Foxy jumped out of the way.

"SINCE WHEN COULD BONNIE SHOOT ELECTRICITY?" Foxy yelled.

"SINCE NOW!" Chica gasped.

Foxy jumped on top of a car and with a quick burst of speed, tackled Bonnie out of the sky and onto the ground. Getting up, Foxy headed onto the interstate to see an enraged Bonnie heading straight for him with a fist. Foxy screeched to a stop and ducked under Bonnie's arm before the bunny teleported away.

"Oh great teleporting...well Bonnie always wanted to be a ninja besides a boxer." Foxy shrugged.

As he noticed the highway was mostly empty, he was blinded by Bonnie teleporting right in front of him and punching him backwards. The other four arrive and Foxy accidently tackles Chica.

"Sorry babe, Bonnie has some new surprises...I guess it's thanks to Fredrick." Foxy sighed.

"It's okay, let's save Bonnie." Chica said.

Just as she finished saying that, Bonnie teleported behind Foxy who sensed this and sent a kick back hitting Bonnie right in the groin. Bonnie jumped back in pain and Foxy flipped him off before taking off down the highway. The other four followed quickly as steam flew out of Bonnie's ears and he raced to catch up with Foxy. Freddy tried to stop him but was batted away, Chica and Mangle tried to trip him but both got an elbow to the face, Golden shot some orbs but Bonnie teleported far in front of him.

"FOXY WATCH OUT!" Golden yelled.

Foxy side-stepped to avoid Bonnie's charge and they were tied again.

"ALRIGHT BONNIE! YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR THIS!" Foxy snarled.

Bonnie says nothing and they both boost ahead. Foxy had to figure a way to stop him...but how? Then he remembered knocking a bunch of items into Bonnie the very first time they fought. But the highway was rather clean, and this wasn't the subway. He wanted the fight to finish before they reached town which they were a few minutes from. The two punched and kicked at each other constantly, some making their mark, some missing. Chica was getting very scared seeing how violent they could be with each other.

"FREDDY WE NEED TO STOP THIS!" Chica snapped.

"I'm sure Foxy can-"

"FUCK THAT! I'M TIRED OF SEEING THESE TWO DUKE IT OUT ALL THE TIME! I'M ENDING THIS!"

Chica raced ahead much to the shock of the others. Foxy saw Chica with an enraged face running at Bonnie and he moved aside. Bonnie was confused but felt a blast of pain when Chica stabbed him in the back with her beak. Chica kept her beak very sharp on the end with enough sharpness to be used as a dagger.

"AAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed.

"Oh look he finally spoke." Mangle said.

Foxy, seeing his chance, raced right at Bonnie and delivered a powerful uppercut making Bonnie bite his tongue. Bonnie flew up into the air and crashed onto the ground defeated.

"Phew, that was interesting...and full of deja-vu." Golden said.

"HAH! I WIN AGAIN BONNIE!" Foxy shouted.

"Damn Chica, you got a sharp beak there!" Golden said.

"Thanks, never thought I'd have to use it for fighting." Chica said.

"I'd like to see Chi Chi try that." Mangle laughed.

 _ **LEVEL 3 COMPLETE! BONNIE UNLOCKED!**_

Bonnie sat up and rubbed his head, his eyes normal again.

"Ugh, where am I? The highway?" Bonnie was confused.

"Bonnie you're back to normal. We had to fight you." Mangle said.

"Well, mainly Foxy and Chica." Golden said.

"I see, and I lost. Ugh, my tongue hurts." Bonnie said.

"My everything hurts but we need to find the others before Fredrick kills them." Foxy said.

"FREDRICK! THAT'S WHO'S DOING ALL THIS? THAT MOTHER-FUCKER! I KILLED HIM, WELL THEN I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN!" Bonnie gritted his teeth.

"Where's your sister?" Mangle asked.

"I don't know...but we have to find her and our parents...again." Bonnie said.

"Striker?" Freddy looked up.

 **"ON IT!"**

Everyone is warped away to find their next victim...in the Purple Shadows Era...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Toy Freddy: NO! CURSE THEM! THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS! I'M NOT EVEN CLOSED TO BEING FINISHED! I'LL SHOW THEM! LET'S SEE IF THEY CAN SURVIVE THE NEXT ERA! FUCK YOU FAZBEAR GANG!**_


	3. The Purple Shadows Era

**_Well Toy Freddy, it looks like your plans are failing! And I barely have to do a thing!_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: FUCK YOU STRIKER! THEY'LL ALL PAY! I WILL RUIN THIS SPECIAL!_**

 ** _Me: Seems like they might have some fun with this._**

 ** _Toy Freddy: I'M GONNA BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE GOD DAMN THING!_**

 ** _Me: ..._**

 ** _Thunder: Do we count?_**

 ** _Frank: I think so dude._**

 ** _Thunder: Oh shit!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Purple Shadows Era

 _ **12:30 AM...Factory...**_

 _ **(SOAH 2 Chapter 1: Since Then)**_

 ** _LEVEL 4: FACTORY ESCAPE_**

The six were transported straight inside Fredrick's factory, at least in the long hallway between the laboratory and the lobby. Foxy and Bonnie groaned loudly.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHY HERE?" Bonnie groaned.

The place was giving him bad thoughts and memories of his parents being trapped here for years. He nearly threw up and had to cover his mouth as he fell onto one knee. And there was the fact that...AT THIS TIME HIS PARENTS WERE IN HERE!

"NO! WE HAVE TO BRING THEM OUT NOW!" Bonnie yelled.

"WE CAN'T ALTER THE PAST TOO MUCH BONNIE! SOMETHING BAD MAY HAPPEN IN THE PRESENT!" Freddy yelled.

That's when Bonnie turned on Golden...the one who started it all. Golden was taken by surprise when Bonnie's eyes go black and the bunny tackles Golden into a wall.

"FREDDY MAY HAVE WANTED YOU BACK AND I HAPPILY GRANTED THAT WISH, BUT DEEP DOWN I WAS STILL PISSED ABOUT YOU CAUSING THAT HOUSE FIRE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STARTED THIS, FREDRICK WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND THEIR BODIES IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO KILL THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bonnie growled.

Golden was terrified, but at the same time wanted to tell Bonnie how sorry he was.

"Bonnie I'm really sorry! I am!" Golden said.

"BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'M NOT!"

Bonnie sucker-punches Golden in the face.

"BONNIE ENOUGH!" Freddy yelled.

"Bonnie stop please." Chica begged.

"There's no time for this." Mangle sneered.

"BONNIE I THOUGHT WE WERE PASSED THIS!" Foxy said.

"WELL I'M NOT!" Bonnie yelled.

"BONNIE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN-"

Bonnie punches Golden again, but then Golden punched him back.

"LET ME TALK!" Golden snarled.

Bonnie lunges at Golden but was held back by everyone else.

"THIS IS WHY WE'RE HERE! FREDRICK HASN'T SENT ANYTHING TO HARM US! THAT'S WHAT THIS LEVEL IS FOR, LETTING ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THIS BASTARD!" Bonnie snarled to the others.

"BONNIE WILL YOU SHUT YOUR GOD-DAMN MOUTH FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE?" Golden suddenly shouted in a demonic-like voice.

This caused everyone to freeze and just stare at him.

"Bonnie, when we were celebrating Springtrap's birthday, I talked with your parents apologizing for what I did...and they forgave me. I was shocked myself...but they did. I asked them why and they said...that as long as they could see their children...that's all that mattered. I swear this to you." Golden said in a calm tone.

Bonnie was shocked by this. It was true his parents have shown no anger towards Golden since the party and could've sworn he saw him talking to them a few times. He felt embarrassed for behaving like that. He calmed down and his ears drooped.

"Golden...I'm sorry for what just happened. I got carried away." Bonnie looked down shamefully.

Golden placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"It's okay, let's just focus on saving our future." Golden smiled.

Bonnie smiled back just before Phantom Fredrick appeared behind them growling.

"YOU WON'T GET ANY FARTHER THAN THIS FAZBEAR CREW!" Phantom Fredrick said.

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT IN MY FACE!" Foxy challenged.

"Why don't you come to my face?" Phantom Fredrick motioned him over.

Foxy angrily lunges at him only for the burned phantom to grab Foxy's hook and yank him in for a punch to the face making the fox fly back to the gang.

"Nice try, anyways while I hoping for a huge brawl to break out between all of you, I guess I'll go with Plan B."

Phantom Fredrick snapped his fingers and out from the laboratory came at least 30 phantom robots.

"RUN!" Mangle yelled.

"I believe this was the night me and Foxy snuck in, all we have to do is make it back to Freddy's house." Bonnie said.

"Then let's go!" Foxy said.

The group head out with Bonnie and Foxy smashing the front doors open. Parts of the factory had started to fall down and Chica and Freddy nearly get hit by some of the ceiling pieces. Mangle dodges a swinging pipe and Golden shoots back at the robots making sure none of them were the parents. More robots were summoned as they made their way to Freddy's house. Chica and Mangle didn't have their weapons so resorted to fighting with their fists and claws/talons. Foxy and Bonnie worked together to boost through more robots as they finally entered the neighborhood. Unfortunately when they got there, there was no one to rescue it seemed.

"Where is our next victim?" Freddy asked.

"No time to worry about that. We still have robots to crush." Golden said.

The remaining 10 robots lunged at the four and Foxy rushed in front of the others. He summoned a big red ball of energy to surround him as he floated into the air, eye glowing red and his clawed hand closed in a fist.

"FIERY PIRATE BLAST!"

Similar to Springtrap's ability, Foxy unleashed a deadly wave of energy slicing the robots in half and forming a large crack down the street. After they finished off all the robots...they cheered when the announcement was made.

 _ **LEVEL 4 COMPLETE! NO ONE UNLOCKED!**_

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They all groaned.

"I thought for sure we would've saved my parents." Bonnie groaned.

"Or at least get Bon Bon." Foxy sighed.

"I'm also worried about Chi Chi." Chica whimpered.

"Don't forget Springtrap and Nette." Freddy said.

"Hey you think he's saving your parents as a boss battle?" Mangle asked.

"OH GOD NO! HE BETTER NOT!" Bonnie snarled.

"Nette couldn't do much, he's surely out of energy being away from his music box for so long." Foxy said.

 _ **GUYS YOU GOTTA GO! HE'S MOVED AGAIN!**_

"LET'S GO!" Freddy shouted.

 _ **7:00 PM...Chi Chi's Apartment...**_

 _ **(SOAH 2 CHAPTER 4: Nightmares)**_

 _ **LEVEL 5: CHI CHI'S RESIDENCE**_

The group teleported in front of Chi Chi's apartment and saw nothing out of the ordinary. But then they heard Phantom Fredrick's evil laughter inside.

"NO! HE'S GOT CHI CHI!" Chica screamed.

Freddy rammed open the door where they saw a disturbing sight. There was Phantom Fredrick standing behind...an evil Chi Chi. Her eyes were still black but with red pinpricks. Her mouth stretched to a larger smile showing even more sharp teeth. Chica was the most horrified and went reach out for her.

"Chi Chi? Cousin? You okay?" Chica asked.

Chica barely got to jump back when Chi Chi swung at her.

"Aw what's the matter Chica, too afraid to fight your cousin...shame!" Phantom Fredrick teased.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Bonnie growled.

"STEP OFF BUNNY! THIS IS CHICA'S FIGHT ONLY!" Fredrick yelled.

"WHAT?" They all gasped.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable environment...Chi Chi...if you would."

Chi Chi took out the blue chip from her mini-skirt and threw it down putting them all into another simulation. When it was done, they found themselves at a boxing match. Chica found herself in the ring with Chi Chi while the others were in the crowd. Chica realized what was happening and groaned.

"Oh no...why this?" Chica asked.

Then some black boxing gloves materialized over her hands and were strapped on tight enough to she couldn't take them off no matter how hard she tried. Some pink ones were placed over Chi Chi's hands. She banged them together and growled.

 _ **BOSS BATTLE: CHI CHI**_

"CHI CHI PLEASE, FIGHT FREDRICK'S POWER! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" Chica said.

Chi Chi said nothing and took a step forward.

"CHICA YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Freddy yelled.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Golden yelled.

Bonnie and Foxy thought this was completely awkward...so they stayed silent. Mangle actually had a grin thinking this would be interesting.

DING!

Chica cringed hearing the loud bell that was run by Phantom Fredrick himself. Chi Chi charged at Chica and swung with no mercy hitting Chica in the face twice. Chica fell back against the ropes making the others cringe.

"CHI CHI STOP!" She begged.

But then she receives a jab to the chest but ducks under the next swing. Chi Chi had to chase Chica around the ring.

"Ugh...so embarrassing." Phantom Fredrick face-palmed.

"CHICA! FIGHT HER! YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST KNOCK HER OUT TO SAVE HER!" Bonnie yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"BUT YOU MUST!" Mangle yelled.

"BUT-"

"CHICA!" They all yelled.

Chica saw Chi Chi running at her...she knew she had no choice...otherwise her cousin would never be freed. That's when she thought about how Fredrick would do this to her. Just the thought made her blood boil and feathers ruffle. In a shocking move, she angrily swings a wicked haymaker and clocks Chi Chi hard in the face. Seeing she was stunned, Chica delivered two more punches to Chi Chi's face. Everyone's jaws hung down as low as possible including Phantom Fredrick's. Chi Chi backed away to shake her head and look at her.

"You leave me no choice Chi Chi...I hope after this you can forgive me." Chica said.

The chickens charged at each other and the match was on. "Eye of the Tiger" begins to play over the speakers and Golden steps up to a mic and begins singing.

"RISIN' UP, BACK ON THE STREETS! DID MY TIME, TOOK MY CHANCES!"

"OH GET OUT OF HERE!" Freddy shoves Golden away.

"Yeah okay." Golden giggled.

Both chickens were dealing and blocking many blows, some blood flying off them. Freddy and Golden were just in shock, Mangle was covering her eyes, but Foxy and Bonnie had eyes as big as dinner plates and they were biting their bottom lip. Mangle couldn't tell maybe that were really excited, horrified or thinking of stuff she'd rather not know. After 15 minutes of this catfight...or chick fight, Chi Chi tackles Chica to the ground and tries to pin her.

"Wow this went from boxing to UFC really quick." Mangle said.

"PIN HER AND KNOCK HER OUT!" Freddy yelled.

"MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT!" Golden shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Mangle yelled.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Phantom Fredrick shouted.

Chica and Chi Chi wrestled on the ground having a hard time trying to pin each other while still wearing the gloves. But in desperation to save her cousin, Chica started to swing wildly at Chi Chi hitting her in the chest hard. Chica then got on top of her and raised a gloved fist.

"Chi Chi...forgive me!"

POW!

 **WASTED**

Chica knocks Chi Chi out winning the match and everyone cheers except for Fredrick who comes over growling.

"NO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Phantom Fredrick yelled.

Freddy and Golden lunge at him only for the phantom to teleport away.

 _ **LEVEL 5 COMPLETE! CHI-CHI UNLOCKED!**_

Chi Chi suddenly awakes, her red pinpricks turning white and her bruises going away.

"Ugh...Chica? What's going on? Why were we boxing...or wrestling...or whatever?" Chi Chi asked.

"Fredrick's back. He turned you evil and we had to fight. I hope you can forgive me." Chica pulled her up.

"Of course Chica, it's okay. Let's get out of here."

Chi Chi deactivated the simulation and they were all back in the living room. The chickens took off the gloves.

"Phew I'm glad that's over. Uh Bonnie and Foxy you okay?" Chica asked.

Both boys were blushing hard and were still wide-eyed. The chickens smirked.

"I bet you two were enjoying what you saw huh?" Chi Chi teased.

Foxy and Bonnie suddenly faint.

"Guess the boys couldn't handle the entertainment." Chica smirked.

"We should wake them up now!" Chi Chi said.

 **NO TIME! FREDRICK IS ATTACKING MIKE ON THE HIGHWAY! LET'S GO!**

Even with the fainted Bonnie and Foxy, the gang continue to the next location.

 _ **10:20 PM...Highway...**_

 _ **(SOAH 2 Chapter 8: Delinquent Fazbear Hazards)**_

 _ **LEVEL 6: HIGHWAY HEIST**_

The gang materialized on the side of the highway and their go-karts were present.

"Hey our go-karts." Freddy said.

"We need to wake the boys." Mangle said.

Chica went over to her kart and revved the engine startling Foxy awake.

"I HEAR ENGINE! ARE WE RACING?" Foxy yelled excitedly.

"Good, now for Bonnie." Chi Chi smirked.

She walked over to him and whispered in his large sensitive ears...

"...Bumper Cars..."

Bonnie shot up with an overly-excited expression.

"WHOOOO! BUMPER CARS!" Bonnie shouted.

"That should do it." Mangle said.

"I'm so confused right now." Golden said.

"You'll get used to it." Freddy chuckled.

HONK HONK!

They are startled when Mike races by in the big rig heading to town to deliver the robot parts to Fredrick.

"OH HELL NO!" Freddy got on his kart.

"GOTTA GO FAST!" Foxy yelled already in his kart and racing off.

"WAIT! WE DON'T ALL HAVE KARTS!" Mangle yelled.

Foxy stopped and reversed back to her.

"Hop on!"

Mangle hopped into the extra seat behind Foxy and they took off, Golden rode with Freddy and Chi Chi rode with Chica...but Bonnie rode alone. They reached the trailer and Freddy noticed a problem.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Well Nette's not here to teleport the boxes away, nor do we have the ramp." Freddy said.

"IT'S NO USE!" Bonnie shouted.

"Silver the Hedgehog is gonna kill ye." Foxy said.

"Yeah he'll probably send you into the sky." Chi Chi teased.

 _ **In the Sonic universe...**_

Silver and Sonic are eating some chili-dogs on a bench.

"Hey Sonic did you feel that disturbance?" Silver asked.

"Oh I felt something, and it's that I'm still hungry. I'm getting another chili-dog." Sonic said leaving to the chili-dog stand nearby.

"Hmm." Silver worried.

 _ **Back in the Struggles Universe...**_

"Anyways what's the plan here?" Golden asked.

"THERE WILL BE NO PLAN FOR YOU!" Fredrick snarled.

He was standing on top of the trailer.

"FREDRICK COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!" Freddy yelled.

"In time, but not yet. Let's see if you can save your precious security guard from danger?"

"WRONG TIMELINE DUMBASS!" Bonnie yelled.

"Whoops, well then let's see you save your friend." Fredrick said.

Phantom Fredrick summons more robots that start to destroy the upcoming bridge while he teleports away. Mike looks through his side-view mirror to see the commotion.

"WOAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mike screamed.

"MIKE HANG ON!" Freddy shouted.

Golden started to fire some orbs at the robots destroying some. He leaped up high and landed on the trailer where 3 robots were and began to fight with them. Up ahead, the robots were damaging the supports beams. If the bridge is destroyed Mike would plummet into the water below. Foxy fired some fireballs at the robots while swerving to avoid their attacks. Mike wasn't able to comprehend what was happening...but tried to keep the truck still. The others rammed their karts into the robots destroying them. The bridge was suffering from a lot of damage quickly and it was shaking.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE MIKE NOW!" Freddy yelled.

Golden destroyed the last robot on the trailer and jumped between the trailer and rig to severe the connection. Just in time the connection is broken, the gang and Mike reach the other end of the bridge and the trailer falls down along with the whole bridge...and unfortunately some people. When it was all over, Freddy explained to Mangle and Chi Chi that Mike can't see them until the next day...so Mangle volunteered to improvise. When Mike got out of the cab, he saw Mangle standing nearby.

"Mangle what was that all about?" Mike asked.

"The bridge was collapsing...that's basically it." Mangle shrugged.

"But...the shipment...it's gone." Mike panicked.

"You don't know how good that news is." Mangle shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, look just drive this rig back to town and get some rest...you're still in shock." Mangle patted his shoulder.

"Yeah...thanks." Mike shuttered.

When he left the others came out of hiding.

 _ **LEVEL 6 COMPLETE! NO ONE UNLOCKED!**_

"OH COME ON! WE DID ALL THAT...JUST TO SAVE NO ONE?" Bonnie asked.

"We saved Mike." Chica shrugged.

"BESIDES HIM! THAT MIKE WASN'T OUR MIKE IN THE PRESENT!" Bonnie growled.

"Well...where to now?

 _ **Oh this should be good...here we go!**_

"WAIT...YOU DON'T MEAN-"

Before Chica could finish, they were send into the Fazbear Shorts Era...uh-oh...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Losing your touch Toy Freddy?**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: SHUT UP! I'LL GET RID OF THEM! I'M JUST GOING EASY ON THEM!**_

 _ **Me: Sure you are.**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

 ** _Silver: Seriously, I thought I felt a disturbance_**

 ** _Sonic: Well, live and learn_**

 ** _Me: That should be the answer to everything_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!_**

 ** _Sonic: OH YOU SHUT UP, YOU FAKER!_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: OH I'M A FAKER?_**

 ** _Me: A faker of the ORIGINAL FREDDY!_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: FUCK YOU!_**


	4. The Fazbear Short Adventures ERA PART 1

_**Toy Freddy: THERE'S NO WAY THEY'LL MAKE IT OUT OF THE FAZBEAR SHORTS ERA!**_

 _ **Me: You'd be surprised.**_

 ** _Toy Freddy: HAH! JUST WAIT UNTIL THEY SEE THE BOSSES PLANNED FOR THIS ERA!_**

 ** _Me: I don't get it, you want your crack at them, YET, you spill out all these bosses and robots. If your army succeeds, then you won't get to finish them off._**

 ** _Toy Freddy: I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I SHOULD TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT!_**

 ** _Me: Ugh!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fazbear Shorts Adventures Era Part 1

 _ **TIME UNKNOWN...LOCATION UNKNOWN...**_

 _ **(SOAH: FAZBEAR SHORT ADVENTURES EPISODE ?)**_

 _ **LEVEL 7: SHORT ADVENTURES QUEST**_

There was nothing but pitch black silence...no one was there. After what seemed like forever, Golden flickers into existence and lands on what apparently was the ground. He was the only one there though.

"Uh hello? Hello-hello?" Golden called out.

But he got no answer.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is everyone? ARGH, THAT FREDRICK! I'M GONNA-"

Before he could finish, a yellow door appeared in front of him. Above it a sign that said "Cupcake Torture".

"Hmm, this must be a place in between time and space...interesting. It's basically the way I traveled to talk to Freddy. The others must have been placed in different times...of course I was dead throughout most of these times so I got some catching up to do." Golden shrugged.

"Indeed you do." Came a voice.

He turned around to see Phantom Fredrick and growled.

"You just don't stop do ya?" Golden said.

"Nope, I'm having too much fun." Phantom Fredrick giggled.

"OH FUCK YOU! YOU'RE SCREWING EVERYTHING UP! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOUR DEAD?"

"IF YOU GET A CHANCE TO COME BACK, THEN I GET TOO AS WELL!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

"Okay then, just to humor you, I'll let you go a round with me." Phantom Fredrick puts up his fists.

"Gladly!" Golden cracked his knuckles.

Golden charged at Fredrick swinging a fist but Fredrick blocks it. Fredrick kicks Golden back a bit before tackling him down. They roll around brawling for a bit before Fredrick gets on top and starts pounding on Golden who blocked most of the hits. Golden grabbed Fredrick's nose and honked it making the squeak sound stunning him for a moment. Golden fired an orb right in Fredrick's face knocking him off. He went to fire another while Fredrick dodged it.

"He-he, you won't stop me Golden. Especially if the Fazbear Gang makes it to the end...I'll destroy them."

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" Golden charged him.

But as he lunged Fredrick teleported away letting Golden fall on the ground. He noticed the yellow door was still there.

"Well, I better save the others...something tells me shit is gonna go down on the other side." Golden figured.

 _ **11:00 AM...Freddy's neighborhood...**_

 _ **(SOAH: FAZBEAR SHORT ADVENTURES EPISODE 2: CUPCAKE TORTURE)**_

As he walked through, he found himself a few houses down from Freddy's house and it was nighttime. Up ahead he saw Chica and Chi Chi cautiously stepping towards Chica's cupcake which was just sitting there in the street.

"GIRLS WAIT UP!" Golden ran up to them.

"Golden have you seen the others?" Chica asked.

"No, but I got into a little scrap with Fredrick." Golden shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course, but what's happening here?" Golden saw the cupcake.

"Okay so the first time, me and Nette played a prank on Bonnie and Freddy by allowing my cupcake to become sentient and it gave them some good scares. But this time, I'm a little worried." Chica said.

"Isn't it just a plushy? What harm could it do now?" Golden laughed.

"Well we were sent here for a reason." Chi Chi scoffed.

"Oh please, let me handle this." Golden said.

He pushed them aside and walked up to the cupcake.

"See harmless, what could it possibly-"

Suddenly the cupcake begins to grow in size, it's eyes going black and a large mouth forming with rows of razor sharp teeth inside. It grew enough to block the whole street and knock down some telephone poles. Golden's response was something Freddy said that same night long ago.

"AH FUCK YOU! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK OKAY?" Golden yelled.

Golden tried to make a run for it but the chickens grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't!"

"NOPE! NOPE! FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! NOPE! NOPE! SOOOOO MUCH NOPE!"

"CALM YOUR GAME-CRASHING ASS!" Chica yelled.

 **SLAP!**

"Thanks I needed that, but that is just disturbing, and I thought Chi Chi was creepy." Golden said.

"Fuck you Golden." Chi Chi snarled.

 _ **BOSS FIGHT: CUPCAKE PLUSHY**_

"Wait we're fighting the plushy? A PLUSHY?" Golden screamed.

Two tentacles sprung out of the plushy and nearly grabbed the three.

"A plushy with tentacles." Chi Chi added.

"DAMN IT NETTE!" Golden yelled.

"I don't think he can hear you." Chica said.

"Whatever, look you girls distract it while I find a weak spot." Golden ordered.

"ENGAGE THE CUPCAKE MOTHER FUCKER!" Chica yelled.

The plushy couldn't travel anywhere so it instead rotated around as the chickens raced around avoiding the tentacles. Golden blasted orbs at the plushy making it roar and swing a tentacle at him. He jumped out of the way and shot more orbs. Chica and Chi Chi were throwing some stuff on the ground at him.

"Too bad it's only us." Chica sighed.

"Yeah, I hope the others are okay." Chi Chi said.

"GIRLS! KEEP DISTRACTING HIM! TRY, I DON'T KNOW, RIPPING THE PAPER CUP OFF HIM!" Golden shouted dodging another tentacle.

"WHAT? DUDE WE JUST GOT OUR TALONS DONE! WE AIN'T DOING THAT!" Chi Chi scoffed as she and Chica looked at their hands.

"Why don't you find a way inside and break him from in there." Chica suggested.

"Eh, I could try!" Golden shrugged.

He watched as the cupcake opened his mouth to roar and Golden leaped straight inside, avoiding all the sharp teeth. The chickens watched from outside as the cupcake plushy gasped. A large ray of golden light shot through his mouth and eyes and a few seconds later it exploded into a bunch of plush fabric. Golden fell right in it while the chickens are covered in it. And of course arguing ensued.

"UGH! CHICA LET GO OF MY LEG!"

"I THINK THAT'S GOLDEN'S!"

"OW MY EYE!"

"WATCH IT!"

"OW!"

"OOF!"

 _ **POW!**_

Golden's head popped out of the fabric rubbing his cheek.

"Ow Chi Chi what was that for?"

The chickens pop out angrily.

"YOU HIT ME IN MY MOUTH!" Chi Chi growled.

"Well maybe that wouldn't hurt if you had put on your fake beak!" Golden teased.

"THAT DOES IT!"

Chica got in between the two.

"ENOUGH! WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS!" She yelled.

Just then Chica grabbed something from under the fabric and it turned out to be her cupcake plushy back to normal.

"Back to its sweet soft self!" Chica hugged it.

Suddenly they are teleported back into the empty room that Golden called a HUB. Chica ended up losing possession of the plushy since they had left that event.

"Where to next?" Golden wondered.

Suddenly a red door appears with the title "Different Fate" above it.

"I sense my husband and Mangle behind that door." Chica said.

"Then let's hurry!" Golden said.

 ** _1:00 PM...Captain Foxy's Ship..._**

 ** _(SOAH: FAZBEAR SHORT ADVENTURES EPISODE 7: A DIFFERENT FATE)_**

They are teleported onto Captain Foxy's ship where Foxy and Mangle were busy sword fighting for fun. They stop when they see the others.

"Oh hey lads, where is everyone else?" Foxy asked.

"Still missing. Where's the problem here?" Chica asked.

"Don't know, haven't seen anyone else. I was for sure Captain Bowtie would be coming soon." Foxy shrugged.

"Captain Bowtie?" Golden asked.

"A pirate version of Freddy." Mangle explained.

Suddenly a cannonball flies towards them nearly hitting the ship. Foxy noticed Phantom Fredrick at the wheel of the incoming ship.

"ARGH! IT'S FREDRICK! WHAT NOW?" Foxy snarled.

"He-he, I thought you'd be surprised to see me here instead of the captain." Phantom Fredrick said.

"WHERE IS HE?" Foxy growled.

"Oh just tied up over there."

Fredrick pointed behind him where Captain Bowtie was severely beaten and tied up, a rope in his mouth preventing him from talking. He looked...sad.

"RELEASE HIM!" Foxy demanded.

"Oh I would...but I don't feel like it. Instead, you will be fighting one of your own!" He announced.

"Who?" Foxy asked.

Suddenly Phantom Fredrick fires a portal behind Mangle that sucks her in.

"MANGLE!" Foxy screamed.

She came out on the other ship, but not just as Mangle, as Queen Mangle from when Foxy fought her in a medieval reality, full armor, sword and everything.

"Oh fuck!" Foxy's ears dropped.

"Foxy, you have to fight her or else." Chica said.

"Besides, she wasn't much of a challenge before right?" Chi Chi said.

"True." Foxy nodded.

Foxy placed his pirate hat on and smirked.

"ALRIGHT LASSIES, FIRE THE CANNONS, GOLDEN STEER THE SHIP! I'LL TAKE ON ME SISTER!" Foxy ordered.

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" They saluted.

Foxy jumped straight across onto the other ship much to the surprise of Captain Bowtie.

 _ **BOSS FIGHT: QUEEN MANGLE**_

"ALRIGHT QUEEN MANGLE! YE READY FOR ROUND 2?" Foxy asked.

"YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME LAST TIME, BUT I'VE GOTTEN NEW POWERS!" Queen Mangle said.

"Aye, what would those be?"

Mangle swung her sword casting a wave of energy towards Foxy who dodged it in time.

"Wow...I'm impressed." Foxy said.

He increased the size of his hook and smirked.

"Shall we?" Mangle said.

"LET'S GO!" Foxy shouted.

The siblings charged each other and their hook/sword clashed. Captain Bowtie watched in amazement as the two battled around the ship. Meanwhile, the chickens fired at Phantom Fredrick who fired back. Golden was trying to ram the ship.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Chica asked.

"NOPE!" Golden said.

"Typical." Chi Chi scoffed.

Both ships fired at each other taking a lot of damage. The foxes were at one edge of Bowtie's ship still slashing at each other. So far neither had landed a hit, but Foxy was about to fall off the ship.

"GIVE UP FOXY! I'VE WON THIS TIME!" She said.

"Nah."

Foxy shot a fire ball at her knocking her back before jumping up and kicking her in the head. Mangle swung another wave of energy and Foxy jumped over it before tripping over a barrel. Seeing her chance she swiped at Foxy's chest ripping some fur off before kicking him back. She covered her metal fists in red energy and proceeded to pummel Foxy, this time it actually hurt him.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU BEAT ME!" Mangle growled.

She had threw down her sword and was wailing on him. The others watched in horror, but Phantom Fredrick laughed.

"FINISH HIM!" He yelled.

But before Queen Mangle could deal a KO, her fist was blocked by a sword. She looked to her right to see Captain Bowtie actually helping Foxy. He had managed to free himself when no one was looking.

"The only person who finishes him...is ME!" He yelled.

With Queen Mangle taken by surprise, Captain Bowtie sent his gloved fist hard into Mangle's helmet and a loud crack was heard. It wasn't Captain bowtie's hand breaking, it was the helmet splitting into pieces. Mangle falls to the ground and is turned back to normal.

"Ugh...my head again!" Mangle groaned.

Foxy turned to Captain Bowtie who was rubbing his knuckle. Captain Bowtie could punch very hard like the real Freddy.

"Bowtie, you saved me!" Foxy said.

"Just this once, but next time we're enemies again." Bowtie smirked.

"Agreed, hey sis you feeling better?" Foxy asked.

"No, not really. That hurt!" Mangle said.

"HEY WHERE DID-"

Foxy noticed that Phantom Fredrick had escaped again.

"Damn it, look we better move on!" Chica said.

"Yeah, hey it looks like we really got to go on a pirate adventure after all." Chi Chi said.

"Eh, I'm not of fan of pirates honestly." Golden shrugged.

"Fuck ye Golden." Foxy flipped him off.

Leaving Bowtie behind, the gang are sent back to the darkness and see a brown door titled "Hot Days".

"Reminds me of when we were planning that BBQ pool party." Chica said.

"Ugh, and the rain ruined it." Chi Chi growled.

"Wait a minute...BBQ? Pool? Rain? Hot? All that's missing was..." Mangle trailed off.

"OH DAMN IT!" Foxy yelled.

"What?" Golden asked.

"Those damn desk fans..." Chica shuttered.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **So they still got to find Freddy and Bonnie...this will be interesting!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: I WAS SO CLOSE! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!**_

 _ **Me: Dude chill out!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: NO FUCKING WAY!**_

 _ **Me: Someone didn't have their morning oil.**_


	5. The Fazbear Short Adventures Era PART 2

_**Toy Freddy: UGH! THEY WILL NOT MAKE IT THROUGH HERE!**_

 _ **Me: Why? Because of your poor attempt to stop them?**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: Why you basically keep asking me to kill you?**_

 ** _Me: Because...you can't._**

 ** _Toy Freddy: Don't mention anything that has to do with Purple Guy please._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fazbear Short Adventures Era Part 2

 _ **2:00 PM...Store...**_

 _ **(SOAH: FAZBEAR SHORT ADVENTURES EPISODE 11: Hot Days)**_

As the gang entered the store, they were met with a frightened Freddy who was cowering behind a large crate. He saw them teleport in and put a finger to his mouth telling them to be quiet.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Those...monsters...those...demons..." Freddy shuttered.

They looked ahead to see a bunch of abnormally large and creepy-looking fans standing in a row aimed at them, but they were turned off. Each were big enough to block a whole aisle. But here they were also blocking the exits and entrances. Chica noticed the pool they bought guarded by the fans as well.

"Something tells me in order to win this part we have to get to the pool and then out the doors." Chica informed them.

"And quickly...I'm starting to sweat." Foxy rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you guy afraid of fans...it's not that-"

Golden trails off when he remembered his experience with the cupcake and stepped back.

"Anyways, how can we get past these fans?" Chi Chi asked.

"There is no way!" Came Fredrick's voice.

"FREDRICK KNOCK THIS OFF! WE'RE TIRED OF IT! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Golden yelled.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU'RE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!" Phantom Fredrick growled from behind the fans.

Foxy, taking a risk, raced towards him but Phantom Fredrick presses a button unseen from the others and all the fans came on, much to their horror.

"AAAHHHH! THE FANS! THOSE DAMN FANS!" Freddy shouted.

 _ **BOSS BATTLE: FANS**_

 **AND DAMN IT FNAF 3 HAD IT TOO! I'M LOOKING AT YOU FNAF 4! I KNOW YOU WILL HAVE FANS!**

Anyways, the fans blew so much air at the gang that they were flung back a few feet. Foxy tried to run towards the pool again but he wasn't strong enough to get there. Phantom Fredrick teleported away laughing as objects are blown towards the group. Chi Chi get smacked in the face with a pair of brown pants.

"AAAHHHH!" She screeched.

"WHAT?" Chica gasped.

"THESE PANTS CLASH WITH MY TUBE-TOP!" She said swatting that as if they were a fly.

"Really?" Golden face-palmed.

Then an entire rack of clothes comes flying at Golden and knocking him farther back. Foxy tried to shoot some fireballs at the fans but the strong winds blew them out like a candle. Several shopping carts zoomed towards them and the they had to jump. Golden managed to literally claw his way back to the others before coming up with an idea.

"Foxy, golden mode!" He said.

"Right!"

Foxy allowed Golden to be absorbed into him and he became Golden Foxy, with the extra strength and speed, he boosted towards the closest checkout aisle and fired a ray of energy at the closest fan and destroyed it. The whirs of the others fans grew louder and they started to blow even more air than they were designed to. Golden Foxy looks back at Freddy.

"FREDDY, YOUR BATON!"

"INHALE MY BATON ENRAGEMENT BLOWERS OF HELL!" Freddy yelled.

Freddy used all his strength and flung the steel baton to Foxy's hand and grabbed it. As he was being pushed back, he managed to jam another fan with the baton and destroyed it. Foxy could see the pool set almost in his reach as he pushed forwards. Mangle had slipped to all fours and gripping the floor with her gloved claws. The Chickens held onto to some steel crates and Freddy was trying to race forward. Foxy's cheeks flapped wildly in the wind as he managed to grab onto one of the fans and used his added strength to throw it at the others. They all smashed to the ground where Foxy was able to smash them all with the steel baton. Mangle made a wild scramble to the box and grabbed it.

"I GOT IT! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Mangle said.

"When we finish all this, we are getting rid of any fans we see at my house" Freddy groaned.

"Even the ceiling ones?" Chica asked.

"Except those."

They got outside where Golden moved out of Foxy and became a solid being again. Then they were taken back to the HUB where they found a purple door titled "Princess Bon Bon". This horrified the others.

"Of all the adventures...AND FREDRICK PICKED THIS ONE?" Foxy grabbed his head.

"Bonnie has to be suffering right now." Chica worried.

"Hey...you don't think..." Chi Chi trailed off.

They all realized what was going to happen next.

"Come on let's get this over with." Freddy sighed.

"Wait...Bon Bon is a princess?" Golden asked.

"You have a lot to learn Golden. I'm actually glad Springtrap isn't dealing with this." Freddy said.

 _ **4:00 PM...Freddy's house...**_

 _ **(SOAH FAZBEAR SHORT ADVENTURES EPISODE 8: Princess Bon Bon)**_

As they went in, they found themselves in Freddy's basement and witness a horrible sight. Inside Bonnie's boxing ring, the bunny was there restrained in shackles and was getting beaten senseless by an evil Princess Bon Bon.

"OH NO BONNIE!" Chi Chi yelled.

Princess Bon Bon turned to them and growled, her eyes black with red pinpricks. She stood there in her white dress, blond wig and long electric white gloves. Bonnie was beaten pretty badly and just looked at the guys with a pained expression.

"BON BON WHAT THE FUCK?" Chi Chi snarled.

"QUIET INTRUDERS! YOU FORGET YOU'RE SPEAKING TO A PRINCESS! YOU WILL ALL PERISH BY MY HANDS! MY PATHETIC BROTHER IS NO USE TO ME! YOU GUYS MAY BE MORE OF A CHALLENGE!" Princess Bon Bon said.

Everyone except Golden had the same reaction...

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

 _ **BOSS BATTLE: PRINCESS BON BON**_

Princess Bon Bon teleports upstairs while everyone except Chi Chi gives chase. Chi Chi runs to Bonnie and hugs him.

"BONNIE YOU OKAY?" She asked releasing him from the shackles.

"She's...too strong...I can't..." Bonnie fell to his knees.

Chi Chi caught him before he fell to the ground. He was dripping blood from his mouth and he was starting to cry.

"I don't want to go on anymore. It hurts to see her like this for real this time." Bonnie cried.

Chi Chi grabbed him into a tight embrace and they kissed.

"Bonnie I promise we'll get her back to normal. Though we might have to beat the normal into her." Chi Chi held up a fist.

"Be careful." Bonnie said.

Chi Chi nodded...but then thought since Bonnie was in the condition he was in, it was best she stayed with him. The others raced up to the living room where they saw almost everything floating in the air and circled with electricity. Princess Bon Bon stood by the front door.

"Sorry Fazbear Crew, I'm gonna have to end you MY WAY!"

Suddenly the couch, TV, tables, chairs and other items started to fly at the group and they scattered. Chica ran into the kitchen only to duck under a flying toaster. She made a grab for her signature rolling pin and started to swat objects away. Golden fired some golden orbs at the picture frames and furniture, much to Freddy's dismay.

THWACK!

"HEY THAT TABLE WAS EXPENSIVE!"

SMASH!

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE VASE!"

THOOM!

"I LOVED THAT COUCH!"

CRASH!

"OKAY THAT PICTURE WAS A GIFT!"

Golden ignored him and shot at Bon Bon who dodged all of his attacks and fired her own electric orbs. Their different orbs collided and an explosion sent them all reeling back. Bon Bon flew out the door, and the bears flew into the dining room. Bon Bon raced back inside with the trash can and flung it at Golden catching him by surprise and he gets knocked to the ground. Freddy was forced to fight back against his own possessions. Mangle and Foxy had hid upstairs and saw Bon Bon escaping up there.

"Now's our chance." Mangle whispered.

Foxy nodded and bared his fangs. When Bon Bon got upstairs, the foxes tackled her and a brawl ensued between them. Bon Bon was extremely strong and able to take on the two foxes. She constantly electrocuted them and punched them. Freddy, Golden and Chica could hear the electrocuting, loud thumps and pained grunts. One of them sounded like Bon Bon bit their tail.

"You think they can take her?" Golden asked.

"I don't know, last time it took Nette to kiss her to turn her back to normal." Freddy said.

"I wonder if the puppet is hanging in there." Golden said.

"Don't forget Springtrap and the parents, they must be suffering the worst."

Upstairs, Foxy couldn't take any more electrocuting and he ended up passing out. Mangle got shocked less and was now facing Bon Bon.

"YOU'RE NEXT FOX!" Bon Bon clenched her fists.

"You know, in another reality, I'm a Queen in the medieval times. Queen outranks princess so you should be listening to me." Mangle snarled.

"NEVER!"

"SO BE IT!"

The two charged each other and they collided with fists to the face. Mangle hated the fact she had to fight Bon Bon, but it was only until she was normal again. As she gets punched and shocked some more, she shakes it off and claws Bon Bon on the chest and back. Bon Bon angrily tackles Mangle and they roll into Bonnie's room where Bon Bon starts to make more objects float and launch them at her. Being in a closed space, Mangle had to act fast. She ducks under most of that stuff and ends up grabbing Bonnie's guitar.

"PUT THAT GUITAR DOWN!" Bon Bon snarled.

She fires an electric orb towards Mangle...big mistake. With the guitar, Mangle bats it back to Bon Bon and it hits her in the face knocking her back. Then Mangle swung the guitar and bashed Bon Bon in the face so hard not only does she earn a black eye, but she is flung out the window and lands on top of Bonnie's car, at the time it hadn't been modified to a truck. Mangle leaped out and landed on her feet. Bon Bon slipped off the car and fell on all fours panting.

"I see you're still not yourself yet...I can change that." Mangle snarled.

She grabbed Bon Bon and dragged her up to the side of the house. To weak to fight, Mangle sees the opportunity to defeat her. She punches her twice and Bon Bon's eyes start to flicker to normal. After a third punch, Bon Bon is defeated and back to normal.

"Oh man...I head is ringing like a bell." Bon Bon yelled.

"Thank goodness that's over with." Mangle sighed.

"Sorry about this Mangle, I wasn't on control of myself." Bon Bon nearly cried.

"It's okay Bon Bon it wasn't your fault. Come on let's go back inside." Mangle smiled.

 _ **LEVEL 7 COMPLETE! BON BON UNLOCKED!**_

After the announcement, Chi Chi watched as Bonnie's injuries are quickly healed. He smiles at her.

"They did it!" He said.

"I knew they could!" Chi Chi cheered.

They went upstairs to see the mess, Chica was staggering around panting from using her rolling pin, the bears were laying against the wall panting, and Foxy comes down stairs rubbing his head.

"Aye, what I miss?"

Mangle and Bon Bon come in smiling. The princess outfit was gone.

"I'm back to normal...I'm sorry about this Bonnie!" Bon Bon ran to him.

"It's okay, I know you weren't in control, Fredrick used you." Bonnie smiled.

"FREDRICK? Oh no!" Bon Bon whimpered.

"Looks let's save Nette, Springtrap and our parents and kill Fredrick." Bonnie hugged her.

"Okay." Bon Bon nodded.

"Where to next?"

 **"Oh I think you'll figure it out!"**

The gang is taken to the final era...Golden Darkness...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Toy Freddy: HOW DO THEY KEEP WINNING?_**

 ** _Me: They're just good at what they do!_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: WHATEVER! I'LL SOON TAKE CARE OF THEM MYSELF!_**

 ** _Me: *Rolls eyes*_**


	6. The Golden Darkness Era

_**Ah, the final era...soon you will be defeated Toy Freddy!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: THE ONLY ONE BEING DEFEATED IS YOU!**_

 ** _Me: Oh please, once they gather everyone back up, you're finished!_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: We'll see won't we?_**

 ** _Me: I guess we will!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Golden Darkness Era

 ** _9:00 PM...Nightclub..._**

 ** _(SOAH 3 CHAPTER 1: THE MEMORIES)_**

 ** _LEVEL 8: NIGHTCLUB BRAWL_**

The gang is teleported to the nightclub where Nette had organized the dance for everyone...except he wasn't here. No lights were on and it was quiet.

"We should totally rent this place out more often." Bonnie said.

"I know, it was so much fun!" Bon Bon said.

"Eh, I could never really dance." Golden shrugged.

"Can Springtrap dance?" Chica asked.

"I'd pay to see that." Foxy chuckled.

As they all agreed on something Springtrap would kill them for seeing him try, said bunny teleported inside by the entrance. His head was tilted down and he looked like he was holding back something. The others were relieved to see him and Foxy raced towards him wanting a hug.

"SPRINGTRAP YOU'RE HERE!" Foxy cheered.

Springtrap looked up at him with a smirk...but the closer Foxy got, the more Springtrap's smile turned into a frown and then his whole face turned into a scowl. His eyes went black with red pupils and Foxy's eyes went wide. He quickly flips around and runs back just as Springtrap made a grab for him.

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" Foxy yelped running away.

"Oh great...I thought for sure we wouldn't have to deal with Springtrap's bad side for a long time." Freddy groaned.

"Um Springtrap? You're just joking with us right?" Chi Chi asked nervously.

Springtrap's answer was to fire like 10 golden orbs from his hands.

"GUESS NOT! SCATTER!" Freddy yelled.

 _ **BOSS FIGHT: SPRINGTRAP**_

Everyone dodged out of the way as the orbs began to destroy tables and chairs. Golden charged at Springtrap and shot some of his own orbs at him. Springtrap jumped away before leaping up and kicking Golden in the face. Despite both being rare golden animals with incredible strength and power...Springtrap was far more powerful and stronger and Golden. Golden's abuse of his power throughout his life had caused him to become weaker.

"Springtrap, you WILL come to your senses." Golden rubbed his face.

Springtrap said nothing and shot his lazers eyes, hitting Golden in the chest. Bonnie raced at Springtrap and the two rammed into each like they were playing football. They were locked in a power struggle. Using this as a distraction, everyone else leaped onto Springtrap trying to pin him down. But it was short lived when he unleashed a wave of energy off his body throwing everyone around the building. But Foxy was the first to leap back at him and deliver a few quick kicks to the face before jumping back and lunging with a spin-kick to the chest. Not stopping, Foxy shot a large fire-ball at Springtrap knocking him outside the club.

"Did we win?" Bon Bon asked.

"Aye, I think so...that was much easier than...uh-oh..."

Suddenly Springtrap charges back about as fast as Sonic and rammed Foxy right through the wall on the other side of the building.

"OH NO FOXY!" Chica screamed.

"I'LL GO AFTER HIM!" Bonnie said.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Golden asked.

"DIE!" Came the asshole's voice.

Phantom Fredrick appeared summoning a few more robots and laughed.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to go see Springtrap destroy those bastards." Phantom Fredrick said leaving.

"FREDRICK!" Freddy yelled.

As the robots advanced, the gang got ready.

"GET THEM!" Golden shouted.

The 2 groups rushed at each other. Meanwhile, Foxy and Springtrap had landed outside by the street. Foxy had already gotten up and took off with the golden bunny right behind them As they raced down the street.

"COME AND GET ME YA LANDLUBBER!" Foxy teased.

Springtrap gritted his teeth and tried to grab him, but was taken by surprise when Bonnie raced up and yanked back on Springtrap's ears. Springtrap roared in pain before turning to Bonnie and swinging his fist. Bonnie dodged and delivered an uppercut while Foxy used his head to ram into Springtrap from behind. Springtrap quickly recovered and floated into the air.

"SPRING BLAST!"

Throwing his arms out, he sent another wave of energy that knocked Bonnie and Foxy down several blocks. They skidded into a parked car...which unfortunately for Bonnie was the car of the old lady that beat him the night Freddy was sleepwalking.

"HEY! YOU'RE THAT BAD BUNNY!" The old lady yelled.

"NOT A GOOD TIME!" Bonnie snarled.

Springtrap raced towards them and Foxy had came up with an idea.

"BONNIE! When ye were under Fredrick's control, he gave ye the ability to teleport and shoot electricity. Maybe ye can use that electricity power to defeat him...but it has to be a lot." Foxy said.

"Foxy I don't think I can do that again. Besides...if I could, I probably couldn't control it and not be able to use it." Bonnie said.

"I know, just get mad."

"Mad?"

"Yeah, it's easy for ye. You're the most ill-tempered of us all, even more then Springtrap ever did. Just think of everything that's happened and yer life. Maybe stuff I did, or anything Fredrick ever did."

Bonnie shut his eyes and concentrated, he thought back to everything that had happened since Foxy arrived, their first fight, the house fire, stealing his guitar, the robotification of his parents, the hurt feelings of Bon Bon...just everything. His fists clenched tightly, his teeth gritted, his ears lowering, his head twitching, a growl close to a tiger rising. Springtrap had noticed this and slowed down being cautious. Foxy stepped away as electricity started to flow around Bonnie, he starts to stomp a foot and mumbles under his breath.

"Fredrick...that low-life, good for nothing, horrible, stupid, tormenting, blood-thirsty, GOD DAMN, MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Foxy's ears drooped when Bonnie begins to float in the air with a ball of electricity absorbing him. Springtrap, even in his evil state, looked terrified. That's when Bonnie let out his jumpscare screech!

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With both hands, he launches a large electric ball straight into Springtrap electrocuting him and sends him all the way back down the street. Back at the club, all the robots had just been defeated when they heard a loud crash coming from the front doors, Springtrap comes flying in and landing on the ground dazed. Bonnie races still pumped full of electricity. His fur is spiked everywhere and he had a wild look on his eyes. Foxy raced in and slapped Bonnie making him come back to his senses.

"Bonnie you okay?" Foxy asked.

"Now I am, I had a lot anger to unleash huh?" Bonnie smirked.

"Yep...you've now scarred me for life."

 _ **LEVEL 8 COMPLETE! SPRINGTRAP UNLOCKED!**_

Springtrap groaned and sat up.

"Wow...that was pretty intense." Springtrap said.

"I was honestly expecting another battle race, but I'm tired of those." Foxy sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing we have you back. You would not believe the shit these guys go through." Golden said.

"Maybe it would be best never to know." Springtrap shrugged.

"Well, Fredrick will soon be defeated. Besides, I really want to get to the beach party we were planning." Freddy whined.

"Oh we're gonna have it one way or another." Foxy nodded.

"Time for the next location." Chica said.

 _ **"YOU GOT IT!"**_

The gang were finally where they thought would be the final battle!

 _ **7:00 PM...Freddy's House...**_

 _ **(SOAH 3 CHAPTER 10: FEELING GOLDEN)**_

 _ **LEVEL 9: PARENT PANDEMIC**_

The gang realized they were taken to just a few hours after the final battle with Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy and they were standing in front of Freddy's house.

"Why here? Nothing bad happened after downtown." Chi Chi said.

"What is Fredrick doing now?" Freddy growled.

"Knowing him, he can make even the nice days horrible." Foxy said.

"So where could he be?" Chica asked.

"Right here." Came his voice.

There was Phantom Fredrick standing there smirking and clapping slowly. The tension was very high and you could just feel the heat of anger circling the group. But no one moved.

"Well done Fazbear Crew...I wasn't expecting you to make it this far. But I must say this has been quite a struggle for you." Phantom Fredrick said.

"ARGH! FREDRICK ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! WE'RE DONE WITH ALL OF THIS! JUST GIVE US BACK OUR PARENTS AND NETTE!" Bon Bon yelled.

"And why would I simply hand them over?" Phantom Fredrick chuckled.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? IT'S NOT! YOU MADE US FIGHT EACH OTHER, TRYING TO BREAK US APART, AND HURT PEOPLE WHO HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR PROBLEMS!" Freddy stepped forward.

"WELL NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE IF YOU IDIOTS WOULD'VE JUST LET ME TAKE OVER THE CITY!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?" Bonnie snarled.

"BECAUSE THEN YOU'D STILL BE LIVING ALL HAPPY AND JOYFUL, WHILE I SIMPLY RULE THE CITY!"

"WELL THIS IS OUR CITY! AND IT DESERVES TO BE RULED BY NO ONE!" Chica yelled.

"NOW SURRENDER AND MAYBE WE WON'T KICK YOUR ASS 5 TIMES HARDER THAN WE PLANNED!" Foxy threatened.

Phantom Fredrick's right eye twitched and he gritted his teeth.

"ENOUGH! I STILL HAVE ONE LAST SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Suddenly the house across the street that the parents were in rocked as an explosion had occurred in the basement. The house had started to catch on fire...much to the horror of the gang.

"WAIT...YOU DIDN'T..." Bonnie gasped.

"I hope you die in a fire!" Phantom Fredrick laughed.

Phantom Fredrick vanished just as the gang put 2 and 2 together and realized, the parents were caught in another house fire.

"NO! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bon Bon screamed.

"THEY ARE NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS!" Bonnie yelled.

He and Bon Bon raced towards the house.

"WE'RE COMING TOO!" Springtrap and Golden said.

The four raced into the house where Golden attempted to slow down the rising fire downstairs while the other three went upstairs. The bunnies literally bounced to the top and looked around.

"MOM! DAD!" Bonnie called out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Bon Bon said.

"HELP!" They heard a cry.

"IN HERE!" Springtrap said.

Inside the parents' room, they were tied to bed unable to move. The mother was screaming as the fire entered the room. The father was blaring out robotic noises as a way to panic. The bunnies ran in avoiding the fire and saw them.

"WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Bonnie shouted.

"HURRY, THE FIRE IS SPREADING QUICKLY!" The mom yelled.

The house began to shake and downstairs, Golden had to jump out of the way of some falling pieces of the ceiling and a support beam. Springtrap destroyed the metal straps and helped Bonnie carry the parents. Bon Bon went into the hallway seeing the fire getting bigger and worried for Golden.

"You think Golden is okay?" Bon Bon asked.

"I hope so." Bonnie said.

"AAAHHH! WE CAN'T ESCAPE DOWN THE STAIRS!" Bon Bon yelled.

The stairs were tearing apart as the house shook some more.

"Quick out the window!" Springtrap pointed.

"I'LL GET GOLDEN!" Bon Bon yelled.

"Are you sure, what about you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie I can handle myself! I'm not that scared young bunny anymore remember?" Bon Bon said with a serious look.

"I just don't want to lose you...again." Bonnie shed a tear.

"You won't...I promise." Bon Bon nodded.

"BE BRAVE DEAR!" Her mom said.

Bon Bon nodded and hopped over some fire to reach the banister. Bonnie and Springtrap break the window and leap out with the parents and land safely on the ground and the others cheered.

"YOU DID IT!" Chica cheered.

"Wait where's Bon Bon and Golden?" Chi Chi asked.

Bon Bon jumped down to the main floor to see Golden running over.

"Everything alright?" Golden asked.

"Yeah, they're safe. Come on." Bon Bon said.

Suddenly a support beam came down and knocked Golden to the ground.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" He screamed.

"NO! I GOT YOU!" Bon Bon yelled.

She pulled with all her strength and managed to free him before walking him to the front door where the fire hadn't gotten to yet. As soon as they open the door and step out...the house explodes sending them flying straight into Freddy's open window in his house.

"WE'RE OKAY!" Golden shouted.

 _ **LEVEL 9 COMPLETE! BUNNY PARENTS UNLOCKED!**_

When they came down, Golden was rubbing his back.

"That beam almost broke my spine, but I'm fine for now." Golden said.

"You sure?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough for saving me." Golden hugged her.

"You're part of the family." Bon Bon hugged back.

The parents were dusting themselves off while Bonnie hugged them and was joined by Bon Bon.

"That was too close. You guys alright?" Bonnie asked.

"A bit burned on my robot side. But mostly okay." The mother said.

"How about you dad?" Bon Bon asked.

"Still functional." The father said.

"Oh dad." Bon Bon chuckled.

Everyone laughed but then remembered...Nette was still missing.

"Okay, Nette is left. WHERE IS HE FREDRICK! SHOW YOURSELF!" Freddy shouted.

 **"Uh guys we have a problem."**

"Like what Striker?" Freddy asked.

 _ **"Well...I think I know where Nette is...but Fredrick will be there too!"**_

"Okay? Why do you sound so worried?" Bonnie asked.

 _ **"Uh...it's just the location...remember how Golden started out in that HUB darkness?**_

"You mean he's travelling through time and space? Why?"

 _ **"You'll see, let me just send you to present time to drop off the parents and then over to Nette's house."**_

And so the gang is sent to present time for what be their greatest challenge yet...maybe.

 _ **9:00 PM...Freddy's neighborhood...**_

 ** _PRESENT TIME...NIGHT BEFORE POOL PARTY..._**

The gang find themselves back in the present time and in front of Freddy's house. The only thing that had changed is that now the house across the street was destroyed. Freddy walked over to the parents.

"You two can rest in my house until we fix all this." Freddy said.

"Okay, are you sure everything will be fine?" The mother asked.

"We promise." Freddy nodded.

 _ **9:15 PM...Nette's house...**_

The gang rush over to Nette's house and gather in the living room. Nothing has changed but Foxy noticed something strange.

"Guys there's the music box...but...Nette's not there." Foxy said.

They all gathered around the box examining it. Foxy gulped and decided to slowly open it, in the motion of doing it he looks back at the others who nod. He proceeds to fully open it...just for some powerful force to suck him inside.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

Then the others get sucked in as well and the lid closes shut...what happened?

 ** _To be continued in the final chapter..._**

* * *

 ** _T_** _ **oy Freddy: If you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself!**_

 _ **Me: That happens a lot actually!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: Whatever, I'll show these idiots just who they're messing with.**_

 _ **Me: *Rolls eyes* Stayed tuned everybody for the finale and hopefully a good one too!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: Yeah, good for me! He-he.**_


	7. The Final Challenge

_**Toy Freddy: THIS IS IT! THIS WILL END IT NOW!**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, just know that you will fail!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: SHUT UP! THEY'VE GOTTEN LUCKY FOR TOO LONG! IT'S TIME THEY DIE!**_

 _ **Me: Then what will you do?**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE!**_

 _ **Me: You are insane!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: And you are a pathetic human!**_

 _ **Me: Fuck you!**_

 _ **Toy Freddy: Fuck you too!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Final Challenge

 ** _TIME UNKNOWN...LOCATION UNKNOWN..._**

 ** _(STORY UNKNOWN...CHAPTER UNKNOWN)_**

 ** _FINAL LEVEL: LAST STAND_**

The gang ended up landing on what appeared to be some long, flat blue and purple track that stretched far into the distance. Around them were large dark blue swirls and a few strange portals. Purple energy waves zipped around above the gang and circled around the track. Turns out they were now traveling through space and time and was a way Phantom Fredrick could travel to the different periods. They could hear different sets of their own voices from past events.

"Wow...we're actually traveling through space and time." Chica said.

"It's colder than I thought it would be." Bonnie shivered.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Chi Chi asked.

"We just need to keep calm and find Nette." Mangle said.

"AYE, FREDRICK WHERE ARE YE?" Foxy shouted.

Suddenly Phantom Fredrick appeared in front of them laughing.

"So...it's come down to this." Phantom Fredrick smiled.

"WHERE IS NETTE? TELL US NOW!" Foxy yelled.

"Ah yes, Nette. You see I may have...misplaced him somewhere around here. It pretty hard to remember where something is if you really just don't care." Fredrick shrugged.

The group just angrily stared at him with black eyes letting Phantom Fredrick continue.

"Now then...I have one final plan you see. And it will involved my vengeance on SPRINGTRAP FOR BETRAYING ME!" He pointed to the bunny.

Springtrap stormed up closer to him and spoke with such rage.

"I BETRAYED YOU? YOU SCREWED ME OVER SINCE I CRASHED THE CAR. I FIGURED OUT YOU WERE BEHIND ALL OF IT! I TRUSTED YOU BACK IN THE LAB, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT EVIL SCUM!"

"WELL YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING WHEN I ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!" Phantom Freddy snarled.

"What do you mean?" Springtrap asked.

"I plan on finding the portal that will take me to the night I crashed you and MAKE SURE YOU DIE IN IT!"

Everyone gasped...especially Springtrap.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Springtrap roared.

"IF I GOT RID OF YOU, THERE WOULD BE NO MORE WORRIES OF LOOKING LIKE SOME FRANKENSTEIN BUNNY! YOU'D THANK ME!" Fredrick roared back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M THANKFUL FOR BEING ALIVE! I DON'T CARE HOW I LOOK! MY FRIENDS DON'T CARE HOW I LOOK! I'M HAPPY FOR WHO I AM!"

"WELL TOO BAD! I'M GETTING RID OF YOU BY FINDING THAT PORTAL! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!"

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! IN FACT, I WILL FIND IT FIRST!" Springtrap yelled.

"WANNA BET? I MAY BE FAT, BUT THIS FORM GIVES ME BETTER SPEED AND STRENGTH!" Phantom Fredrick gritted his teeth.

Springtrap clenched his fists and charged Fredrick who zipped to the side making the bunny miss. Phantom Fredrick laughed at him.

"Alright then, we'll see who gets to it first huh?" Fredrick smirked.

Springtrap growled before sensing something. He looked far into the distance and could sense where the portal may be. Foxy and Bonnie knew what to do and just as Springtrap took off, the duo tag-teamed Fredrick, punching him in the face and knocking him down. Foxy and Bonnie raced off with Fredrick recovering quickly and racing after them as well...much to the surprise of the others.

"GET BACK HERE!" Phanton Fredrick yelled.

 _ **FINAL BOSS: THE ULTIMATE ASSHOLE A.K.A. PHANTOM FREDRICK**_

The others ran after them and managed to keep up with their speed thanks to Golden. Phantom Fredrick, now capable of incredible speed, caught up with Foxy and Bonnie as the battle race between space and time began.

"BONNIE! PROVIDE ME WITH BACK-UP!" Foxy yelled.

Bonnie nodded slowing down and rammed into Fredrick's shoulder as the bear took a swing at them. Springtrap stayed ahead sensing the memory far in the distance and kept track of the signal. The entire group raced along the long stretch of track and past tons of portals. The track wasn't completely straight though, there were a few turns and ramps to reach newer tracks above that only swooped down the main one and several tunnels were scattered around too. Phantom Fredrick shoved Bonnie away and raced past Foxy to block him. Foxy shot fireballs at Fredrick's back and hits him. Fredrick turns around and fired some shadow orbs but Foxy dodges them. Bonnie created a ball of electricity in his hands and threw it at Fredrick who missed it and it almost hit Springtrap.

"I WILL END YOU!" Fredrick snarled.

He slowed down to punch Foxy who blocked his fist with his hook. Then Foxy whacked Fredrick in the side cutting off some fur. Bonnie moved to squish Fredrick in between him and Foxy but Fredrick jumped out of the way causing Bonnie to knock into Foxy nearly making him lose control. Foxy kicked in his boost and was catching up with Springtrap as they made another turn.

"SPRINGTRAP! HOW MUCH FARTHER?" Foxy asked.

"NOT TOO MUCH FARTHER! GET RID OF THAT BEAR!" Springtrap said.

Bonnie punched Fredrick in the back of the head while Fredrick tried to punch him but missed. Trying to focus on his goal, Fredrick ran up to get past Foxy but the fox wouldn't give up. The two fought while Springtrap would assist by sending some orbs back but Fredrick dodged them. Bonnie jumped and kicked Fredrick in the back of the head who then punched Bonnie the face.

"GUYS WE'RE GETTING CLOSE!" Springtrap announced.

"FINALLY!" Fredrick said.

"NO!" Foxy yelled.

He and Fredrick ram shoulders hard causing sparks from the red and black auras they created. Bonnie raced onto an upper track, through a tunnel and leaped off a ramp to spin-kick Fredrick in the head. Fredrick knocked Bonnie back with a shadow orb and then tripped Foxy into Bonnie making the two tumble to the ground. Springtrap, annoyed with this chase, stopped and sent a wicked haymaker into Fredrick's nose breaking it. This causes Fredrick to slow down and the others to advance.

"Care to join me with this final blow?" Foxy asked Bonnie as they got up.

"It'll be my pleasure." Bonnie smirked.

Foxy and Bonnie nodded to each other and together they jumped, grabbed each other and spun around in a corkscrew formation combining their red and purple auras. And with one last boost they rammed into the back of Fredrick so hard he's launched into the air. When he falls down, he ends up breaking a leg. Everyone stops and find out they have reached the portal. Springtrap peered inside to see his younger, yellow and former self driving down the highway, he looked so happy, so innocent, and very unaware of the future.

"Don't worry, your life will have some bumpy roads ahead...but it all works out." Springtrap smiles.

A tear escapes his eyes as Bonnie and Foxy come over to cheer him up.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...I will be fine." Springtrap said.

"Now let's finish off this landlubber." Foxy turned to Fredrick.

Everyone gathered around Fredrick who whimpered knowing what was coming next.

"It's no use...but how can't I defeat you?" Fredrick asked weakly.

"Heh, because we're Fazbear Heroes." Bonnie wagged a finger like Sonic.

"Really Bonnie?" Chica face-palmed.

"What?"

"Just shut up so we can pummel this creep!"

But before they all could pounce on Fredrick...the final announcement was heard.

 _ **LAST LEVEL COMPLETE! NETTE UNLOCKED!**_

Everyone was shocked...then two of them get pushed out of the way to reveal an angry Nette walking slowly over to Fredrick. Phantom Fredrick gulped as Nette stared him down with his white pupils showing.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily huh? Tsk, tsk, I believe I have some friends that would love to see you again." Nette said in a low evilly tone.

He raised his claws and out of his hands he summoned Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy, much to the shock of everyone else. The two looked down at Fredrick angrily.

"Hello Fredrick...it'sssss been awhile!" Shadow Bonnie hissed.

"YOU...LEFT...US...FOR...DEAD!" Shadow Freddy said.

Before Fredrick could protest they grabbed his arms and yanked him up. Nette spoke out.

"Let's get back to our own time."

 _ **10:00 PM...Nette's house...**_

 ** _PRESENT TIME_**

Everyone is suddenly launched out of the music box and onto the ground. Everyone except for Fredrick who tried to escape, only to be pulled right back in by Nette and the shadow creatures who began to mercilessly pummel him. The box shook a bit from the beating, the gang all smiled deviously as they listen to Fredrick's pained grunts.

"So how did Nette get the shadow creatures to cooperate?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh he just erased their memories and told them that he was their master. It was really that easy." Foxy shrugged.

Eventually, Fredrick was tossed out of the box and landed on the floor hard and losing his hat. He coughed up blood and wiped his mouth. He had a black eye, busted nose, broken legs and arms and a few missing teeth. He looked up the towering gang and squinted his good eye.

"You think we're finished?" Freddy snarled.

He then kicked Fredrick into a corner and they all crowded him. They had no plans for mercy, each one got a punch in and Fredrick suffered some more. The last person was Springtrap. Fredrick could barely say anything as he was both crying and coughing at the time.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna give you more than one." Springtrap grinned.

Fredrick covered his face as Springtrap pounded on him, a pool of blood forming around him. Eventually Freddy had to pull Springtrap back.

"Freddy...the killing blow is all yours." Springtrap smirked.

Freddy got on one knee and clenched a fist.

"How does it feel Fredrick...your second death coming up so quickly?" Springtrap asked.

Fredrick couldn't say anything and just stared at Freddy. But then...Freddy felt something pinging around his head. His mind flashed back to when Foxy bit Golden and killed him, and when Bonnie and Bon Bon beat Fredrick to death the first time and even when they trapped Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. Then he remembered something that Fredrick talked to him about long ago.

 _ **Years ago...**_

 _Freddy sat at home waiting for Fredrick to stop by for a visit before he moved away. When he arrived he was pretty beaten up. His car was parked outside with luggage piled inside._

 _"Let me guess, lab accident?" Freddy asked seeing the injuries._

 _"Yeah, not much of a shocker anymore huh?" Fredrick faked a chuckle._

 _"So your finally leaving huh?" Freddy asked._

 _"Yeah this town is too small for me. I need bigger space if I'm gonna be building bigger inventions." Fredrick smiled._

 _"I understand...Fredrick we need to talk about something important."_

 _"Sure what?"_

 _They both went to sit on the couch._

 _"Fredrick...are you being abused?"_

 _Fredrick started to laugh as if it was a joke, but the laughing started to sound nervous._

 _"No...that's silly. Just another lab accident like we just said."_

 _"Don't lie to me Fredrick...if something is happening, I'd like to know."_

 _"There's nothing bad going on okay...can we please talk about something else?"_

 _Freddy could see tears in Fredrick's eyes but pushed further into the question. He had to know, Fredrick wasn't telling the truth._

 _"Are you...being abused...by the family?"_

 _That marked the first day Freddy saw his cousin's dark side. Fredrick's eyes turned black and gritted his teeth before roughly grabbing Freddy by his bowtie._

 _"YES OKAY! YES MY PARENTS ABUSE ME ALL THE TIME! THAT'S WHY SOMETIMES YOU SEE ME LIKE THIS! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY FREDDY?"_

 _Fredrick shoved Freddy hard before crying. Freddy was shocked...all this time he's been injured by people in the family...and their family was pretty messed up. Freddy grabbed Fredrick into a tight hug letting him cry on his shoulder._

 _"Why do they so this?" Freddy asked._

 _"Because I'm smarter than them. They were just jealous to have a son that could learn faster than them. So they hurt me to make themselves feel better. I hate them...I HATE THEM! I HATE EVERYBODY!"_

 _"DON'T SAY THAT! You don't hate everybody...if you do...do you hate me?"_

 _"No...not you. But I've had it, I'm a grown bear...I don't need any of this."_

 _Then he looked angrily at Freddy and clenched his fists._

 _"If you tell ANYONE this...you will regret it. YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FUCKING FIND YOU!" Fredrick threatened his cousin._

 _"I promise Fredrick...I promise." Freddy nodded quickly hoping Fredrick believed him._

 _It took awhile for Fredrick to calm down before they went back to having nice conversations for a hew hours until he had to leave...and while Fredrick got to be a grand inventor...his emotions and personality changed him for the worse._

 ** _PRESENT..._**

Freddy looked at Fredrick's condition, then back at his friends, evil grins on everyone. Something was telling Freddy not to kill him. He looked back at Fredrick who was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. The others noticed his hesitation.

"What's the hold-up?" Golden asked.

"What...have we become?" Freddy gasped.

The others were confused as Freddy stood up and faced them all, a serious look on his face and his hat off.

"Why'd you falter Freddy?" Mangle asked.

"While I agree that Fredrick must pay dearly for everything. There was something I hoped to change about myself. And was to not become a murderer anymore." Freddy said.

"But he nearly killed us and almost killed me in the lab!" Foxy said.

"True...but we've all killed in the past. We were basically acting like him and that's not who we want to be. Fredrick may be a psychopathic and blood-thirsty bear, but...he's still my cousin. I thought back to when Foxy killed Golden, and when Bonnie and Bon Bon killed Fredrick the first time and I'll be honest...those moments have been starting to make me cringe. But you know what, all that abuse reminded me of something I was told awhile ago. Something Fredrick kept secret knowing others would bother him about it." Freddy explained.

He felt Fredrick wrap a hand around his ankle and looked down.

"No...don't..." Fredrick wheezed.

"Fredrick it's time they knew because I believe that's what made your life spiral out of control."

"But-"

"No buts."

Fredrick gave up and laid there.

"Everyone, I believe what caused Fredrick's life to become the way it did was that he was...abused by his parents while growing up." Freddy said.

This took everyone by surprise...especially Chica and Golden. Golden had abused Freddy all the time as a kid but Freddy turned out just fine. Chica's biological parents abused her sometimes but she was fine as well.

"Why?" Chica asked.

"Because of his high IQ, he was smarter than his parents, and that didn't fly with them. Fredrick used to try and hide it from me...but I knew what had happened. I never thought that would be the true cause of this madness but it was clear to me when I found out about the whole robot army thing. The torture drove him insane the point where if he was going to be treated like that, then that's how he would treat everybody he knew while doing what he always wanted to do. Chica and I managed to keep ourselves together because we had friends who would help us...but Fredrick was all alone. He had no one...therefor, I say instead of killing him...we reboot him." Freddy said.

"Reboot?" Golden was confused.

"You'll see..."

Freddy looks down at Fredrick who had already passed out. Nette then remembered something.

"Oh hold on I got to do something." Nette said teleporting away.

 _ **10:30 PM...Kingstriker's residence...**_

Toy Freddy was stomping around the author's room yelling about his failure when Nette pops in.

"TAKE THIS!"

Nette kicks Toy Freddy in the head knocking him out and frees the author, Thunder and Frank.

"Oh thanks Nette, about time." I said.

"Eh no prob, now you have total control again. I believe our game counterparts would like to have a word with him soon.

"Oh you bet!"

"Okay bye!" Nette leaves back to the "Struggles" universe.

As Toy Freddy awakens, the other game counterparts of the characters bust into the room including Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and a fixed up Mangle.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Freddy yelled.

"YOU LEAVE KINGSTRIKER ALONE!" Toy Chica yelled.

"YEAH YOU SORE LOSER!" Mangle yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Bonnie yelled.

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" Chica yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"GET HIM!" Foxy yelled.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Golden Freddy yelled.

"MAKE HIM HURT!" Springtrap said.

Toy Freddy screams as everyone except me, Thunder and Frank pounce on him creating a large cartoon dust-cloud fight.

"Want me to grab the popcorn?" Thunder asked.

"Yes please!" Kingstriker said.

"OOH! WITH BUTTER!" Frank said.

 _ **9:00 AM...Struggles Universe...Hospital...**_

That morning, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Springtrap were huddled in the room that Fredrick was in. Nette had done a few experiments on Fredrick's brain and they were eager for the results. Fredrick was covered in casts and bandages. He finally awoke with a groan.

"Ugh...what happened? Where am I?" He asked seeing he couldn't get up.

"Morning cousin...boy what an event that was huh?" Freddy chuckled.

"Huh? What event? What are you talking about Freddy?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Foxy asked.

"No, not really. But I'm in a lot of pain and can't move...can someone sit me up?"

Freddy raised Fredrick's head so he could see.

"Oh hey guys!" He said strangely cheerfully.

Everyone except Freddy was a little dumbfounded by his behavior.

"So Freddy, you mind telling me what happened?" Fredrick asked.

Freddy looked at Springtrap with a smile but Springtrap was confused.

"You had a...car accident. It nearly killed you." Freddy said.

Freddy could clearly hear what the others were thinking.

 _"We beat the fuck out of ye real good!"_

 _"Seeing you bleed was awesome!"_

 _"I'd do it again if I could."_

 _"Paybacks a bitch!"_

Freddy rolled his eyes and smiled at his cousin.

"Oh dear... so how long before I can walk again?" Fredrick asked.

"About a month, but no worries, the doctor said you could leave today. Besides, we're planning a beach party in a few hours." Freddy announced.

"Can I come?" Fredrick asked.

"Sure."

"Hey Freddy can we speak to you privately?" Chica asked.

"Yes."

The five gathered outside the room.

"So what exactly did Nette remove?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay so Fredrick remembers all of us, but he doesn't remember any abuse, the factory, robots, kidnapping, dying, time traveling and all that stuff. The only thing he regained his is love for inventing things...safe things." Freddy smiled.

They were all satisfied with that and couldn't wait to tell the others.

 _ **2:00 PM...Beach...**_

The Fazbear beach party was a huge success, the sun was out and it was hot as hell. They thought it was the perfect way to start off summer. Freddy and Golden were lying on some lounge chairs and wearing sunglasses, Springtrap was surfing, Nette watched as Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy had a sand castle competition, Chica and Chi Chi were playing volleyball, Mangle and Bon Bon were looking for anything valuable in the sand and Bonnie and Foxy were swimming around but eventually get into splash fight.

"Well...we did it. We saved the present." Freddy sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't have done it without me!" Golden scoffed.

"Doesn't matter, we all did it together."

"By the way, where did Fredrick go?"

"He's over by the food table."

Fredrick was in a wheelchair sitting next to the food table, he was trying to reach for a slice of pizza but it was too far from reach. Freddy came over to get him the slice.

"How are you enjoying yourself Fredrick?" Freddy asked.

"It's a pretty nice day, I wish I could swim." Fredrick sighed.

"Don't worry, in a month you can." Freddy grabbed a soda.

As Freddy turned to leave, Fredrick spoke up.

"Hey Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For...saving my life."

Freddy eyes grew in surprise, he turned back to Fredrick.

"You're welcome. So you got any big inventions to create when you're all better?"

"A few yes, they will be great."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Freddy nodded and walked away to see the food ready. Besides pizza, there were burgers and hot dogs being made.

"LET'S EAT!" Chica said.

"And afterwards, LET'S PARTY!" Chi Chi said.

"Uh-oh." Bonnie said.

"What?" Bon Bon asked.

"I left my guitar at the house!" Bonnie said.

"Do you need it?" Foxy asked.

"OF COURSE! I'M BONNIE! AND BONNIE IS NOTHING WITHOUT HIS GUITAR!" Bonnie scoffed.

"How are you gonna-"

"TO THE BONNIE-RANG!"

Bonnie raced a few feet over to the large catapult with a big piloted boomerang set on it. Bonnie got inside the pod of the boomerang. He is suddenly flung into the sky screeching and he disappears for 10 seconds.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...eeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then he returns towards the others still screaming before-

CRASH!

He smashes into the vacant lifeguard tower destroying it and looks at the group.

"Just for the record I was at the house for a brief moment." Bonnie said.

"Does that normally happen?" Golden asked.

"Yes." Freddy said.

"Seriously?" Springtrap asked.

"Yep." Foxy said.

"Will I have to get used to it?" Fredrick asked.

"Uh-huh." Chica said.

"Are we gonna keep asking questions and adding to the length of this summer special?" Nette asked.

Foxy loses his patience.

"HELL NO WE'RE NOT! KINGSTRIKER END THIS ALREADY BEFORE I FUCKING-

 _ **-STATIC-**_

 _ **AND SO ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED, THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS...oh wait wrong group, I MEAN THE FAZBEAR GANG!**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **The struggles will continue this Christmas...be ready for Freddy.**_

* * *

 ** _WOW...well I must say that was a pretty interesting story. So Toy Freddy have you learned your lesson?_**

 ** _Toy Freddy: *Bandaged up and in a wheelchair* Nope, I still basically got my revenge._**

 ** _Me: Yeah but got your ass kicked in the end._**

 ** _Toy Freddy: *Rolls away* Whatever I'm out of here!_**

 ** _Me: Well now that that's over, I'd like to thank you all for reading this summer special. And like it says at the ending, I will have a Christmas special planned so look out for that._** ** _Until next time...KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**


	8. Update: Events After Generations

UPDATE AFTER GENERATIONS!

* * *

 ** _Welcome back everyone, Kingstriker here bringing you a special Christmas update for Struggles on a Hook. This series returns after so long for one last story...just in time for my favorite holiday of the year. The following preview I'm going to show you is not in the story itself, but more like a small prequel to it that can only be shown here. I've been really excited to do this since summer and now it's officially happening. Well that's all I got to say for now! Here's the small prequel to the story..._**

* * *

 _Far away from Striker City, stands a much smaller city called "Fredbear City". Snow came down covering the grass and some of the road. Nighttime had taken over and most people were inside drinking hot chocolate, eating cookies and watching TV. Christmas Eve was in a few days and kids were getting more and more excited. Many business had shut down early so people didn't get caught in the snow._

 _In one small house, out around the rural area of town, lived a lone yellow female bunny who was just leaving her bedroom and going down a hallway to the stairs. But she stopped and looked up at a few pictures on the wall. One had her and a little bunny smiling and holding an electric guitar. She sighed and went down further to see a picture leaning against the wall on a table, it was another picture of the little bunny. Her white-gloved hands gripped the photo tightly as tears started to form in her eyes._

 _As she went downstairs, she grabbed a bag she had placed against her couch. Inside was a new postcard and Christmas card she had bought earlier. Sitting down in a chair and turning on a lamp, she grabbed a pen from the table and started to write in the Christmas card first. She wrote:_

 ** _"Hello Springtrap, it's your mother! It's been so long since I last saw you. I've heard about everything that happened earlier this year...and I'm so proud that you were able to help save the town. I miss you so much, and I've really wanted to come down there, but they've been blocking access to the city for awhile, plus I don't know the directions or how far away it is. Maybe there is a way for you to come to me, it would be very nice for us to reunite for Christmas. I know you don't like to talk about him, but just letting you know that I haven't heard from your father...ever...but I'm still here for you and I love you. Even if you can't make it, just know that I'm proud of you and wish you the best of luck."_**

 _Finishing, she placed the card in the envelope and sealed it before moving to the postcard and wrote how she still enjoys her city and wishes Springtrap was with her up here. More tears came down from her face but she quickly wiped them away. She needed to stay strong, she knew he'd come back to her soon! He just had to! She couldn't take another year without him._

 _Question is...will Springtrap be up to the task?_

 _"Hopefully this gets to him in time. My poor son...out there without me knowing every single thing that goes on. Please come home son...please...I really want to see you this Christmas...I need to know how you're doing...your old friends miss you...especially me! Please come home...you must...please..."_

 _ **-STATIC-**_

 _Back in Striker City, more specifically in Springtrap's apartment, the golden bunny jolted awake feeling a disturbance in the force. He sat up breathing heavily and clutched his chest! After a few minutes of calming down...he look straight ahead and gasped in realization of what he was sensing._

 _"MOTHER?"_

 ** _-STATIC-_**

 ** _STRUGGLES ON A HOOK: MERRY FAZBEAR_**

 ** _COMING DECEMBER 2015_**

 ** _-STATIC-_**


End file.
